Car Trouble
by LisaMarie514
Summary: What would happen if Cordelia was the one to find Angel the night he returned from Hell rather than Buffy. (AU of BtVS Season 3)
1. Thud

Title: Car Trouble  
  
Author: Lisa Marie  
  
Email: lisamarie514msn.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Starts of a romance, probably angst by the time it is done  
  
Content: Cordelia/Angel  
  
Summary: in response to angelncordyluv4ever challenge (see below)  
  
I thought it would be interesting to read a fic written in early BtVS S3 about Cordy finding Angel right after he came back from hell. Maybe Cordy's car breaks down and she's looking for help with her car or whatever you come up with. Angel runs to her and finds her instead of Buffy. How Cordy gets Angel back to the mansion or even her house is for you to decide. Cordy tries to keep it secret and take care of Angel for a few weeks and she's acting all weird attending more of the Scooby meetings and getting into it a bit more. Anyway, as for the Angel/Cordy, Angel becomes dependant on Cordy and she's trying to wean him off her. He's always touching her or something to this extent. They become friends, Angel gets better with Cordy's help, the Scoobies find out eventually and of course lots of C/A interaction. I wanted to leave this one open ended to see what all you great writers can come up with. Any other storylines including Xander/Cordy, Buffy/Angel, Faith, the Mayor are all open for you to either toss out the window, keep the same, or manipulate. Please take it  
  
Spoilers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 3  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
  
Distribution: Stranger-Things, anywhere really, just ask  
  
Notes: This is my first attempt at fan fic. Please be kind  
  
Feedback: yes please  
  
Part 1 - Thud  
  
Cordelia stormed out of the library...she was tired of the Scoobies, tired of not being taken seriously...heck tired of always being bait. She was popular and well liked...well maybe not liked but definitely respected. Why did Xander always defer to whatever Buffy said. I mean really...Miss Blonde-from- a-box was just pure muscle and probably never had an intelligent thought in her life.  
  
Cordelia walked through the main doors to Sunnydale High School with speed and confidence. She was through being bait. She reached into her purse and pulled out the keys to her car, and looked around...it was not quiet dark yet, but the sun was definitely down...needed to make sure she paid attention to her environment, even though she hated being bait she knew that any girl wandering alone in Sunnydale after dark was a target for being vamp/demon dinner. She went to her little red convertible, a 17th birthday present from her father who was making up for not being in the country for her birthday and opened the door. Things...that are all she had from her parents were things, nothing that really meant that they loved her, heck they had been out of the country for over 3 months now...traveling Europe on business. She opened the door, and tossed her bag in onto the passenger seat and put the key in the ignition at the same time she hit the button for the top to go down. It was a nice warm evening and she liked the feeling of a breeze when she drove.  
  
The car's engine roared to life, a speedy little car, and Cordelia adjusted the stereo, finding a radio station she liked. Turning around she put on her seatbelt and then backed out of the lot heading into the night.  
  
She drove past the center of town and let the stress of the afternoon pass through her like the breeze flowing through her hair. The moon starting to rise on the horizon, it was one of those big blood red moons' that happens when the air is just right. The night was turning out to be pretty. She was happy she was not with the Scoobies getting ready to go fight something or get dirty. She was happy to be INDEPENDENT. When she thought of that word it was always in all capital letters, she didn't need anyone, not her parents, not Xander, no one. She was and INDEPENDENT woman.  
  
'I wonder what Harmony and the girls are doing tonight...maybe I should swing by the Bronze' Cordelia thought to herself as she listened to the radio and then looked down and cringed...she was in boring jeans and a boring pink t- shirt...not exactly Bronze wear. Well I will just head home and get all dolled up to go dancing all night, she thought determined to have a good, non-Vampire/Demon/Scoobies/Buffy evening. She turned off the main road and decided to take the back roads to her family's large house. It meant going past the old deserted section of town, which favored less than favorable types, but she wasn't worried...her car was fast and she drove quickly.  
  
Thud  
  
Cordelia slammed on the breaks...hearing the squeal of rubber against pavement. She had hit something...something big...shit what kind of damage had she done to her car. The car came to a stop and she pulled the parking break and turned off the engine. She looked out about 10 feet in front of her car. A man laid there.  
  
Oh shit. Was all she could think of, never having been in an accident, much less hitting someone. She slammed open the door and rushed out of the car when she saw him start to slowly move. At least he is alive.  
  
Cordelia moved quickly, the lights of her car flashing on the man, showing he had on only pants, no shirt, no shoes, his back to the car's lights. He tried to get up, but then signed and let his body drop back to the ground.  
  
Cordelia rushed over and bent down beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Mister, are you okay?" pleasebeokaypleasebeokaypleasebeokay. Her mind said over and over.  
  
Then it registered, well two things registered, first that the body under her hand was cool to the touch, and the tattoo of a griffin with an A clasped in its claws on the man's back.  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia whispered, and then fear sinking in ...what if it was Angelus?  
  
He turned his head at the sound of his name; so long since he heard it and smelled the warm female next to his body...he hurt all over. Cinnamon and vanilla filled his senses, and warmth. He lifted his head and tried to focus...things were not as harsh in this place as they were a few short days ago in Hell. His body hurt though, a bruise forming from where his torso hit the speeding car...well it really just clipped him.  
  
He looked again at the girl, she was familiar, smelled familiar, safe. His mind was having a hard time focusing or thinking other than in single words.  
  
Cordelia looked down at Angel's eyes, not believing he was alive, hadn't Buffy run him through with a sword and sent him to Hell?  
  
"ANGEL IT IS CORDELIA" she shouted, hoping he understood her, and probably said a bit too loudly.  
  
Angel moved his hands to his ears...blocking the loud sound of the girls voice...it was so painful. Everything hurt since leaving this world. He rolled back onto his back onto the pavement. Holding his head, eyes closed, clearly in pain.  
  
"ANGEL" Cordelia shouted again, afraid that it was Angelus, or that he didn't understand her.  
  
"Yes" he whispered hoarsely his first words other than snarls in this dimension. He had to get her to stop yelling.  
  
Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief. Not that she trusted any vampire any further than she could throw a stake, but Angel was always nice to her, and never mean. Except for when he was Angelus. Then well, lets just say, if it was Angelus, she would be back in her car and on her way to find Miss- Fights-A-Lot. She looked down at the half naked vampire, and looked in his eyes. There was a soul there. It was in pain, and had a hard time focusing, but Cordy knew that it was the safe Angel lying on the ground in front of her car.  
  
Angel sat up and groaned in pain...where was he? He looked around and saw the lights of the car shining on him and the brunette with her hand still resting on his shoulder. "Who?" he asked wanting to focus on something other than the pain in his body.  
  
"Angel it is Cor-del-ia" she said, a little quieter this time, enunciating each syllable of her name. Wanting to make sure he knew it was someone who should not be on the menu. "I am sorry, you jumped out in front of my car, I hit you."  
  
"Hungry" was all he could utter, he needed to figure out how to say more and not frighten her and more importantly try not to eat her. The smell of her blood pumping faster at that word was making his head spin harder.  
  
Cordelia looked down at Angel. His body was bruised and dirty, and she didn't think it was all due to the car accident. He was also a lot thinner and paler than usual. Where had he been, when had he gotten back? Questions raced through her head. She sniffed a little, he needed a shower. He definitely needed some blood. She looked around and realized she was about three miles from the mansion he had occupied while he was Angelus with Spike and Drusilla.  
  
"Well, Big Guy, I am not on the menu," She said quietly, not wanting to make him clutch his head again. "Here lets stand you up and I will take care of you, how does that sound?" she couldn't believe she was offering to care for this vampire, but something in her told her it was the right thing to do.  
  
Angel slowly pushed himself off the ground, rising as the girl pulled him to his feet. So familiar, smelled so good, so hungry...he would follow her. His head still hurting, he stumbled a little upon standing. Cordelia righted his body, wrapping an arm around his bare waist and leading him to her car. He moved slowly, obviously in pain, and leaned on the girl. She opened the passenger door and pushed him to sit in the seat. When he didn't pick up his legs and move them into the car, she lifted first one than the other and sat them in. She noticed how cut his feet were, and felt sorry for him. Her hand rested momentarily on his thigh...feeling the solid muscle there. She shook her head.  
  
"Angel, I am gonna put a seatbelt on you, okay?" She asked, she was a little leery about making any sudden movements with him, as he had yet to say more than two words, one of which was HUNGRY, which Cordy thought would be in capital letters in his head. He didn't respond, and wasn't breathing so she couldn't tell if he minded.  
  
Warm, soft, vanilla, cinnamon, girl, hungry (lower case), safe. Angel felt her buckle him into the car seat. He wanted his head to function again, to be able to thank this girl for caring for him.  
  
Once he was buckled in, Cordy pulled a blanket out from the floor of the back seat, one of those fleecy ones that everyone has for going to football games or the beach. She shook out the sand and then wrapped it around Angel's bare chest. Running her hand over his cheek, in a soothing manner. "Okay Big Guy, lets go down to the blood bank and get you something other than me to eat, and then I am taking you home and cleaning you up"  
  
Cordelia came around and got into the driver seat. She started the engine and the radio started blasting.  
  
"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH" Angel howled...moving his hands to his ears in pain.  
  
Quickly, Cordelia turned off the radio and turned to the vampire and rubbed his temples gently, wanting to calm him. She gently pushed his head back so it rested against the back of the seat and stroked his temples. "Sorry" she whispered.  
  
His eyes closed and she could have sworn that he let out a purr sound.  
  
Sitting back in her seat she pulled her seatbelt on and then put the car in gear, heading toward the local blood bank. 


	2. A trip to the blood bank

Part 2 – A trip to the blood bank  
  
"Okay Miss, so that was 3 pints of O-positive, 2 pints of AB positive and 3 pints of B negative" The geekly blood bank clerk said, enjoying the flirting brunette who was picking up an order for her hospital.  
  
"Thank you so much," Cordelia said and then looked at the man's name tag, "Harold, I just can't believe I messed up the original order so badly and didn't get these types today and only A negative. I feel so stupid" Batting her eye lashes and giving off a warm 100 watt Cordelia smile  
  
"Aw it is okay Miss, happens all the time, usually it is our side that messes up and not the hospital" he smiled at her smile, maybe he should ask her for coffee. He lifted up the cooler of blood onto the counter. "Shall I carry it out to the ambulance for you?" he asked, not wanting the pretty girl to leave so quickly.  
  
"No that is okay, I am strong" Cordelia said, quickly taking the cooler off the counter...it was heavy  
  
"I added a few extra bags of AB positive for you Miss, usually the hospital likes to keep a lot of that on hand and I don't want you to get fired" He was so close to asking her out  
  
"Great...thanks Harold" Cordelia said and flashed him another smile and then quickly made her way out of the building.  
  
She quickly walked around to the back and put the cooler into the trunk of the car. Angel's head was back and his eyes were closed, she could swear he was sleeping, except for the fact that he wasn't breathing or moving. Maybe he was dead. No wait he is dead. UGGGH Cordelia thought. Well she would feed him once she got him home. She looked at the cooler full of blood. Cold blood has got to be gross. She wondered if he had a microwave. Warm blood is what he would need, at least initially. She took a packet of AB positive out of the cooler and slipped it down her shirt so it rested against her belly. She felt the cold packet and hopped that it didn't burst open. She also hoped her body heat would warm it to a point where it would work for Angel. She finally hoped he had a microwave, cause this was gross.  
  
She closed the lid to the cooler then the lid to the trunk and got back into the car. Putting on her seatbelt she was extra careful to make sure the blood bag was not pressed by the belt, but was firmly against her body. Gross...hopefully there would be no leakage.  
  
"Okay Big Guy, lets get you back home and cleaned up" Cordelia looked over at Angel, sleeping, definitely sleeping. 


	3. The Mansion

Part 3 – the Mansion  
  
Cordelia quickly drove back across town to the old part of town where the Mansion was located. She looked down at the clock on the dash board – 7pm. The night was young, but she had feeling she would be spending it all with a comatose vampire. She pulled up in front of the main door to the Mansion, and was impressed by its size, but saddened by it's abandoned look. She unbuckled her seatbelt and took her keys out of the ignition getting out of the car, she felt the blood bag, warm against her body, she needed to get it into him soon was her one thought. She shoved her keys into her jeans pocket and then went around to the passenger door and opened in and leaned over the vampire and unbuckled his belt.  
  
He took a deep intake of breath and smelled the girl, warm, cinnamon, vanilla, good. A whole stream of primal thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl.  
  
"Cor-del-ia" he whispered hoarsely...his third word of the evening.  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia said, excited he recognized her, "can you stand, I need to get you inside" god she hoped he could stand, he was way to big for her to man handle.  
  
He nodded, his body hurt, and the hunger was so strong, but he could tell he was home, and safe. Very safe with Cordelia.  
  
She took his hand and guided him out of the car. Moving her arm around his waist and moving him toward the door. When they got there she saw that it was slightly ajar and was grateful as she did not have a key, and doubted he had one in his current state.  
  
Walking into the dark mansion, Cordelia's eyes tried to adjust, she reached her hand over to the wall and was happy to find a switch. Then even more happy when the overhead light went on when she flicked it. She maneuvered Angel over to the couch. He made it there and then just sat. Happy to not be moving, not so happy about the bright light, but the girl was still there so that was good.  
  
"Angel, we are going to do a couple of things okay...first I am going to feed you, then you are showering and then I will bandage your wounds." Cordy said nervously...why was she nervous.  
  
She lifted up her t-shirt and revealed the blood packet; she rubbed it between her hands and made sure it was warm. Well hopefully warm enough. She saw the knife on side table and walked over and poked a whole in it.  
  
Angel's head perked up at the sent of warm blood hungry.  
  
Cordy moved over to his side and held the bag to his lips, the small opening near his mouth. "Drink...you are weak" As she squeezed some of the blood onto his lips. He opened his mouth and started to suck on the bag...moving his hands so they were on top of hers holding the bag and quickly sucked down the contents. He felt the warmth of her body and the sweet blood filling his hungry body. He never thought the hunger would go away, but this was helping.  
  
He leaned back and closed his eyes...letting go of the bag and her hands. She was amazed at how quickly he drank down that bag. Then she thought about it and realized he was probably starving. Which meant that she probably still looked like a t-bone steak. Time to go heat up some more blood for him. Then the shower then the bandaging...in that order.  
  
"Angel, I am going to be right back and get you some more to eat, stay where you are" Cordelia using her I'm in charge voice told him. He simply nodded. His head spinning from the taste of human blood, feeling his body start to heal.  
  
Cordelia ran out to the car and pulled out the cooler, carrying it back to the house, making her way toward what she thought would be a kitchen. She was happy to find a relatively modern kitchen in the rundown mansion. She opened the fridge, noticed it was empty and unloaded the blood onto the top shelf She pulled out two packages then turned around and looked. Seeing a microwave she sighed. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a large mug, and then sliced open one bag of blood and pored it into the mug. She should be grossed out, but for some reason the only thought in her head was that this would heal the vampire, and keep her off the menu. She opened the other bag and poured it as well into the mug. She put it in the microwave and set the timer. Lets try 40 seconds. Ding  
  
She pulled out the mug...it was warm, but not too bad. Good enough she thought...walking back to the vampire on the couch. She sat down next to him and then holding the mug to his lips waited for him to start drinking again. He cupped the mug and drank deeply. Feeling warmed by the blood....human blood was so good. He drained the cup and then licked his lips. A small smile crossed his face, he felt like now that the hunger had died down again he could think,  
  
"Thank you," he said to the girl sitting next to him. He moved his hand so it rested against hers and squeezed gently.  
  
It was an honest thank you, one that kind of made Cordy feel warm inside. Not many people said thank you to her and really meant it.  
  
"Now Mister, you smell bad, time for a shower" Cordelia used her in-charge voice again and knew that he needed sleep, but he was ripe, even for a dead guy. She stood and pulled him up and moved toward the stairs. Unsure of where his bedroom and bathrooms were but figured she would find it.  
  
He followed her like a dumb puppy. More coherent thoughts were starting to work in his head, now that he had fed. Yes he did stink, and his body was sore, had she said something about bandaging his body for him. Taken care of, he was being taken care of. The vampire liked it, it was rare to feel cared for by a human.  
  
She found her way to his room and the bath. She walked into the shower and started the water running, hot but not too hot. She checked to make sure there was soap and towels and then turned around and looked at the vampire. "Can you manage?" she asked, part of her really wanted him to say no so she could see him naked. Huh...where that did thought come from...naked Angel...ew...that was a single w ew...oh no.  
  
He simply nodded and began to unbutton his trousers. She quickly moved out of the bathroom past him, not sure that she could handle being that close to him without clothes. She moved into the bedroom and looked around. The bed was a mess, the sheets all rumpled and not made for probably months. She went to the dresser and began looking for sheets to change the bed. She felt like a maid, then shook her head...oh well.  
  
She found a set of dark blue silky sheets and pulled them out of the dresser. Quickly stripping the bed she re-made it with the soft sheets and was fluffing the pillow when she heard the water shut off. She looked to the night side table and made sure her first aid kit was there. He was covered with nasty scratches. Not to mention the bruise he was sporting from hitting her car. She was extremely grateful that there was no damage to her little sports car, she must have just clipped him.  
  
He walked out of the bath with a dark green towel slung low on his hips, his hair and body wet and clean. Cordy looked up from the pillow she was holding and gulped. Loudly.  
  
He walked slowly and stiffly over to the bed by her and sat down. He was too tired to do much else. He let out a sigh.  
  
Cordelia reacted to that sound and snapped out of her mode of ogling his body, his hot hard wet fine body and looked at the gash on his forehead.  
  
"Lets clean some of these up so they can heal" Cordy said and began acting as a nurse cleaning the wounds, putting on triple antibiotic and then a bandage. He didn't have the heart to tell her that by morning they would be healed with our without the lotion or the bandages. But his brain was so tired the words wouldn't come out. As she finished he let out a yawn....  
  
"Thank you" He said he placed his hand on her cheek. She still smelled good to him, but less like food and more like a friend. "Cordelia"  
  
"You remember who I am?" She asked, happy to have him start to seem a little more coherent.  
  
"a blur...body hurts" He said, his hand moving to play with a lock of her hair. He took a deep breath so he could gather her scent.  
  
Cordelia pulled back the bedding, "get in, you have been through a lot" He move under the blanket and felt the soft silk sheets. They felt good and smelled like the girl.  
  
She stood next to the bed and started to move away. Angel grabbed her hand.  
  
"Stay" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "Afraid" he said, really meaning it, sure that he was going to wake up and be in hell, that this was just a dream.  
  
"Okay Big Guy," She looked down at him, he looked so lost, like a little boy in a strong man's body. She moved to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers sliding in next to him. She wasn't touching his body, but move her hand to stroke his head and damp hair.  
  
He moved quickly, quicker than she expected and rested his head on her chest and then moved almost into a fetal position curled into her body. He was drawn by her warmth, softness and scent.  
  
She shuttered slightly, at the large strong, nearly naked man clinging to her, but then relaxed when she thought she heard him purr again. She stroked his head and tried to comfort him. Knowing he had suffered she relaxed and let the vampire stay close to her. She yawned...not being able to help herself, it had been a long day.  
  
Not being able to keep her eyes open, she closed them and continued to rhythmically stroke the vampire's head...soothing his brain. And then her breathing slowed and she herself fell into much needed sleep. 


	4. Half past the witching hour

Part 4 – Half past the witching hour  
  
First the intense heat and branding irons they would push against his flesh, watching it sizzle. He would growl, then scream and then finally sob in pain. They enjoyed it all, the agony, the smell of burning dead flesh, and the sounds of the vampire in pain.  
  
Then they would leave Angel alone long enough for the burns to heal, let him think he had finally gotten a reprieve. Then the fun would start all over again. The pattern went on and on, never changing, well the only change being the demon holding the branding iron, and where it was placed on Angel's tortured body.  
  
Then the noise, the constant high pitch wailing that made his head spin. That never stopped. So loud, so harsh, he wished for deafness rather than the super vamp hearing he possessed.  
  
The place smelled like death, but without the hope of an end to suffering.  
  
He was thrashing around in the bed, images of the Hell dimension he was trapped in for what felt like centuries kept clawing at his brain. He heard the sound of his name being called, and didn't really believe that it was a human-like voice...demanding him to wake up. But there was no waking up from the nightmare of his existence.  
  
Cordelia was shaking his shoulders, trying to get the vampire to wake up from whatever nightmare held him so tightly. It was shortly after midnight and they had fallen asleep maybe 2 hours earlier. She had woken up when he had backhanded her shoulder when the thrashing had started. His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and there was a pained expression on his face. Angel's eyes remained shut tightly.  
  
"ANGEL wake up!" She shouted, even though she knew how much it hurt his head, she had to get him to wake up, he was scaring her. She had to get him to stop moving to relax. She straddled his waist, needing all her body weight to keep him from moving, to keep his arms from punching her again. Cordelia pushed down on his shoulders with her hands and leaned into his face, which had now in his throws of the nightmare had vamped out.  
  
For some reason she was not frightened of the demon face, it was a scared Angel, and she wanted to trust him not to hurt her. Cordelia moved her head down next to his ears and decided maybe soothing words would get him to snap out of it and wake from the nightmare.  
  
"Angel, wake up, you are home, and you are safe. Please wake up, please for Cor-del-ia" enunciating her name so he would have some grasp of reality. She moved a hand up from his shoulder to his ridged brow and stroked it, trying to calm him. The weight of her body kept him immobile and he had stopped throwing his body. "Yes that is it, just relax, you are safe," She kept muttering words of safety and warmth into his ear. Stroking his vampire features, feeling the softness of his skin over the hard bones in his forehead. Trying to hug him with her entire body, to give him security and safety he was missing in his dream world. Knowing all too well herself what it was like to be alone.  
  
"Cordy" Angel whispered, not believing what he was seeing, the brunette wrapped around his body, her hands touching his demon face. He moved his arms to hug her close to his body. To feel her heartbeat against his chest. Smell her, warm and safe, that is what he thought of now whenever he smelled the girl.  
  
"Is this real?" Angel asked to the air, not knowing what to believe anymore.  
  
Gently whispering in his ear, "Your home and safe, Angel, no one is going to hurt you now" Cordy said, feeling his arms tighten around her, moving her hands into his hair to rub his head gently.  
  
Angel sighed. "When...what time is it?" he asked the girl, not moving his grasp of her body.  
  
"Friday, Angel, it is a little after midnight" She said, feeling him start to relax, the demon face fading away his features returning back to normal.  
  
"How long have I been gone?" He loosened his hold of the girl a little and was moving his hands to stroke her back...to verify that she was really there. It felt good to have the warm body next to his, which was forever cold.  
  
Cordelia sighed a little, what was she getting herself into. It felt really good to be held by a naked Angel, which was wrong, wrong, wrong, this was Buffy's boyfriend. But if you send a guy to hell does that automatically mean you are broken up? She wondered, and was glad that it was not said out loud.  
  
"You have been gone about 4 months, it is almost the end of September Angel." She stretched out her legs and relaxed her hold on this torso, as he was not going anywhere. She was really glad she had on jeans and was fully clothed, well maybe she was not glad, but relieved. "Do you have any idea where you were?"  
  
"Hell, it felt like Hell or something like it. Loud, painful, smelled bad" He whispered back to her, continuing to relax, so comforted by her presence and soft voice near his ears.  
  
Cordelia didn't know how to respond or what to do next. He hadn't moved his arms from around her and it felt a little awkward trying to figure out how to move away from him without upsetting him. God she was tired, it had been a long day between fighting with the Scoobies and then taking care of Angel. She stretched a little trying to get comfortable, and felt Angel's arms tighten around her body.  
  
"Don't leave me" Angel said, is voice full of need and fear of being alone.  
  
"No, just trying to get comfortable, you scared me when you started thrashing in your sleep. I had to keep you from punching me" She said, regretting the last sentence at the look of horror on his face.  
  
"Oh god, I am so sorry, did I hurt you, wouldn't want to hurt you" Angel said, moving a hand to stroke her cheek. Checking for bruises and going into full brood mode.  
  
"No you didn't hit my face, just pushed me enough to wake me up. I am fine Angel" Cordelia re assured him.  
  
"I'm just tired and probably smell bad too, I need a shower" Cordelia said, sitting up, still straddling Angel's chest, looking down at him, seeing the worried look on his face. "I will stay here tonight. I am not leaving you in the condition you are in Big Guy. Now close your eyes and get some sleep, I will be back in a little bit" Cordy quickly got up off the vampire, deciding that being that close to him was sending her senses for a loop. She also used her take charge voice, because he seemed to respond best to that tone right about now. She figured she would not have that power for very long, so took advantage of having it now.  
  
She tucked the blanket up to his shoulders and bent down and kissed him on the forehead, like she would a little boy. "Just going to shower, close your eyes and sleep Angel" She ordered him.  
  
He closed his eyes and relaxed, counting her heart beats as she moved away from his bed. The thud-thump of her heart lulled him back to much needed sleep.  
  
Cordelia looked down at herself and realized what a mess she was. Her jeans were dirty and her shirt had drops of blood on it from trying to feed Angel. She hated not being clean. She walked away from the bed, assured the vampire was resting and went to his closet, to steel some clothes for her to change into after her shower. She was not surprised to find it so neat and tidy when she turned on the light. Hanging was shirts and trousers, organized. Angel was certainly particular about his clothes even if they were all black or dark colours.  
  
She looked to the shelves on the right and found sweatpants and workout clothes, or what she guessed was his workout clothes. Did vampires need to work out? She wondered to herself. She pulled out a dark pare of sweats and then one of his white t-shirts. That would work for now; no way could she sleep in her clothes. Cordelia held the clothes close to her body and could smell Angel on them. He didn't wear cologne but he definitely had a scent that was all man, and power. She turned off the light to the closet and walked back into the bedroom.  
  
She noticed on the floor by the bed a dark green towel, and picked it up, Angel liked his house neat, so she would make sure he woke up to not having a mess around. What didn't hit her was the fact that if the towel was on the floor, it meant that Angel was fully naked under those sheets. Had that thought passed through Cordelia's head, she might not have hummed lightly as she made her way to the bathroom to get a much needed shower.  
  
Walking out of the bathroom Cordelia finished toweling off her hair and wished for her blow dryer, but figured it wouldn't get too tangled if she didn't completely dry it. She glanced over to the bed and saw that Angel was still sleeping. He had pushed the blankets down so that his chest was bare, but he didn't look like he was having another nightmare. Cordelia yawned again and walked over to the other side of the bed and looked at her watch sitting on the nightstand. It was almost 1:30 in the morning, no wonder she was exhausted. She looked around the room, where to sleep? The chair did not look at all comfortable, and she didn't want to be outside the room should Angel have another nightmare.  
  
She looked at the big bed. Ah hell, it wasn't like anything was going to happen between the two of them and she had to be practical. She was not a creature of the night, and if she did not get her beauty sleep she was really going to earn her title of Bitch tomorrow.  
  
Cordelia turned off the light on the nightstand and waited a moment for her eyes to adjust to the room. She pulled back the covers and got into bed. The blue silk sheets felt cool against her body. She laid back and closed her eyes, letting the day slip away into much needed sleep.  
  
The vampire heard the heartbeat move closer to his, and inside he smiled. She was back, she had not left him, she would keep him safe and warm. He took in a deep breath and began to reassess her scent. He recognized his soap, but underneath was still the cinnamon scent, her scent. He was so tired, even though now was normally the middle of the day for a vampire, he just wanted to stay in bed and sleep away the pain. He heard the sound of Cordelia's breathing even out and knew she was finally sleeping.  
  
He rolled over onto his stomach and moved his head to rest against her chest, like earlier. His arm heavy over her waist, a possessive hold on the girl. The sound of her heart beat lulling him to sleep, as well as her hand stroking his head. He was so glad not to be in Hell. 


	5. Top of the Morn…well Afternoon actually…

Part 5 – Top of the Morn...well Afternoon actually...  
  
Cordelia stretched away the sleepiness in her body. She had slept really well, she focused that she was not in her bedroom and recounted the events of yesterday in her head. She looked down to see Angel's head still on one side of her chest, really nestled in the crook of her shoulder and arm, and his hand cupping softly her left breast.  
  
WHOA, his hand was what!  
  
Cordelia looked down at the sleeping vampire, his hair tussled and eyes closed. He was copping a feel. She had to figure out how to get out of bed without waking him, heck now she didn't care if he woke up, she could not stay that way with his hand on her. Not with him naked and all, no way, especially if being thrust into hell by your girlfriend was not an automatic break-up sign, Buffy would stake her even though she was human.  
  
Cordelia lifted his hand to move out from under the vampire's hold. He let out a slight growl and shifted his hand down to hold her stomach in place. His body was still cool, but he had absorbed a lot of her body heat during the night and was much warmer than when she first got into the bed with him.  
  
Angel kept his eyes closed. He did not want this dream to end, and held onto the warm body, like a kid holds onto a teddy bear. Mine. It was the single thought in his head.  
  
Cordelia looked down, yep Angel was still sleeping, yep his hand still was possessively holding her, at least he had let go of her breast. She really needed to get up and pee. Plus it had to be at least 10 in the morning. And she didn't want to miss practice this afternoon, because well she was the head cheerleader, and she was not one to shirk her responsibilities. Okay how does one move a sleeping vampire? She thought, and then it came to her.  
  
She licked her finger and then rubbed his ear...yes a wet willy...it was childish, but hopefully enough to get him to use his arm to move the irritating finger. It worked. She was amazed...his arm moved to push the irritant away from his head. Cordelia didn't need to be asked twice and she slipped out of the bed and ran for the bathroom.  
  
Cordelia picked up her sneakers and clothes from yesterday. No way was she putting the dirty clothes back on. She took one last look at the sleeping vampire and decided it was probably safe to go out for a short time. She attached her watch back to her wrist and saw that it was closer to one pm. She had to hightail it over to practice. Maybe Angel's sweats and a t- shirt were a perfect out fit.  
  
She looked to the windows and made sure the drapes were tightly closed and left the bedroom, quietly closing the door. She made her way down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Dying for a glass of OJ. Opening the fridge there were just packets of blood. Yuck, no way no how. She opened the cupboard and pulled down a glass and filled it with tap water. She took a drink and looked around the kitchen. Wonder if there were any snacks at all here. She started opening cupboards, not finding much other than some random dishes and occasional spices and other non-quickly edible things.  
  
She looked around and then put her glass down on the counter. She would need to get some groceries after practice. Angel was in no shape to be left alone for very long, and plus there wasn't anyone at her house, especially since her housekeeper, Rosario, had taken her 2 week vacation while her parents were in Europe. She scanned the kitchen and found a note pad and pulled a pen from the jar on the back of the counter. She thought for a second that it seemed funny that a vampire would have something as regular a jar of pens on the counter in his kitchen, like a normal person would, and she shrugged, maybe he was more normal than he let on.  
  
Angel –  
Went to cheerleading practice and to get some food. I'll be  
back before nightfall.  
Cor  
  
She put the note on the fridge, as if he woke up he would probably be hungry, and would head to the kitchen. At least that is what she would have done, had she been in hell for 4 months. She was pretty sure she would be hungry. Now she was off to practice and then her house for some clothes and then the market. She had a full afternoon.  
  
"So Cordy, looks like you have on a guys sweat pants...not your usual outfit, and why weren't you at the Bronze last night. Everyone was there" Harmony said as she and Cordelia took a lap around the track.  
  
Cordelia would have blushed, but instead said confidently, "No Harmony, there is no new man currently, several at my beck and call, but no favorites yet. I was just desperate for workout clothes, Rosario left for vacation without finishing all the laundry so I stole a pair of sweats from my dad's closet." Cordelia would never confess to Harmony that she was more than capable of doing her own laundry, and never in a million years reveal that she spent the night in bed with man, much less Angel.  
  
"Bummer, so are we Bronzing it tonight, that is if you have a clean outfit to wear?" Harmony asked, she tried to have the bite that Cordelia had, but didn't pull it off well.  
  
Cordelia knew the only place she was going to be tonight was at a certain vampire's mansion. She doubted he was up for a night at the Bronze having well, just gotten back from hell. Why did she feel tied to have to be at Angel's side during this time.  
  
"So Cordy, the Bronze, tonight?" Harmony asked again, as they stopped at the end of the track, having finished their laps.  
  
"Yah probably, I will meet you there, but I have a few things to take care of first" Cordelia said, not really having any intention of going to the Bronze tonight.  
  
Cordelia grabbed her bag off the bottom rung of the bleachers, and slung it over her shoulder. Pulling out her sunglasses from her bag and taking out her keys. Feeling refreshed from having a good practice and a good workout. She loved running hard and making sure all the girls knew the routines inside and out. "Well Harm, I am off, I need to get cleaned up and then pick up some groceries. Rosario is in so much hot water when she gets back from vacation."  
  
"Cordy, Mom said you could stay with us while your parents are out of town." Harmony offered, knowing that it would be great to have one of her best friends over, plus it would be a popularity bonus to add to her scorecard.  
  
"Aw thanks Harm, but I am use to being by myself." Cordelia was very use to being alone. "If I don't see you tonight, I will see you tomorrow afternoon at the game."  
  
"Alright Cordy, see you later." Harmony said turning toward the locker rooms as Cordelia turned toward the parking lot and her car. She absent mindedly twirled her keys in her hand, she was happy that practice was over, cause that meant she could head home, scratch that the mansion and check on Angel.  
  
Cordelia got to her car and was about to get in when she saw Willow walking toward her from the direction of the library. Must have been a Scooby meeting that she missed. Darn.  
  
"Cordelia, wait, Cordelia please wait" Willow shouted as she saw Cordelia start to get into her car. Cordelia tossed her bag in and waited for the girl as she raced over to her car.  
  
"Cordelia, about last night, we, I ummm" Willow was definitely trying to apologize, yes she was a founding member of the We Hate Cordelia Club, and Xander was the treasurer, but she hated the fact that the group was mean to her last night.  
  
"Yes Willow" Queen C was in full force, and one could tell by that tone of her voice, full of confidence and arrogance.  
  
"Well it is just that, look we don't think you are a tramp, it just came out of Buffy wrong when she said that you were good vamp bait because of your outfits." Willow knew she was digging her hole deeper and had no idea how to yet out.  
  
"Yeah, right" Cordelia responded happy that she had sunglasses on to hide the pain in her eyes that their words had hurt last night.  
  
"It is just that since she kill...I mean, since Angel disappeared Buffy hasn't been herself. It is killing her to know that he had his soul back for good when she had to kill...send him away" Willow said making excuses for her best friend, trying to get Cordelia to collectively forgive them.  
  
Cordelia thought for a moment, she was glad to have confirmation that Angel's soul was back, but deep down already knew that he had his soul. The vampire she shared a bed with last night was not Angelus. Weird way of thinking...that she had shared a bed with him. She missed Willow's word that his soul was back for good.  
  
"Sure Willow, but I am a human being with feelings, being called a tramp by both Buffy and Xander was just mean. I am not stupid you know, and I know I am just bait because I am expendable in Buffy's eyes." Cordelia finished saying that and realized that she was really hurt by the words the Slayer had about her last night.  
  
"Cordy, you are not expendable, you are an important...part of the team, yah team. Now with Angel gone we need all of the brain power we can get to keep the Hellmouth from taking over Sunnydale." Willow said with confidence, she could sense that her words were making the cheerleader feel a little better, at least she hoped so.  
  
"Thanks Willow. I appreciate that you don't think that I am stupid." Cordelia said honestly. "I will see you in school on Monday, alright." She opened her car door, she wanted this discussion to be over.  
  
"No, we will see you at the game tomorrow afternoon, heck it is the playoffs and even the demons of the Hellmouth take a break for football season" Willow said beaming, wondering how she was going to get all the Scoobies to go to a football game to support Cordelia.  
  
"Good to hear, hey Wil, I need to go, see you tomorrow."  
  
Willow stepped away from the car, hoping that she had made amends with the cheerleader. Mean people sucked, and she did not want to be mean. She watched Cordelia start the car and pull away from curb. Cordelia was an important part of the Scoobies, and she was going to get her to be back part of the fold.  
  
Cordelia watched Willow wave happily in her rear-view mirror. Well, at least it was a Scooby who made the first move to apologize. She knew a lot of heated words were pasted back between herself, Buffy and Xander. Plus at some point she would need to tell them that Angel was back from Hell. But not yet, he wasn't strong enough to face that gang of pain. Especially Buffy, she was sure she would laden him with so much guilt that he would want to go back to hell for the comparable peace.  
  
Now to finish her errands and get back to the vampire in question. 


	6. Back at the Mansion

Part 6 – Back at the Mansion  
  
Angel woke up to an empty bed. He felt around and realized that Cordelia was gone. He listened quietly and realized that she was not in the bedroom, he couldn't hear her heartbeat. He listened harder and realized she wasn't on the floor. Why did she leave him? He shook his head a little and realized that the pain had subsided a bit, actually quite a bit and that he was capable of having thoughts.  
  
He looked down at himself and saw that he had little bandages over his chest and taped to his forehead. He pulled them off and saw that his wounds had healed. He stretched the sleep away from his body and rose from the bed. His body was still stiff and slightly sore, but much better than yesterday. He looked around the room. There was no sign of Cordelia. Shower...he would shower then be able to think straight, he shook off the feeling of hunger.  
  
After showering he walked into his closet and looked around. Things had not changed since he had been gone for all that time. Clothes still neatly hung, but something seemed different. He sniffed the air, and realized that Cordelia had been there. He chuckled a little, she was a snoop. It was a strange sound to hear him chuckle. He didn't chuckle before he went to hell, why was he starting now. He reached over and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants, noticing only one on the pile, he thought he recalled having two pairs and a grey t-shirt. Color was not a big part of his wardrobe.  
  
He wanted to see Cordelia, maybe she was downstairs. Hungry, he was hungry.  
  
He pulled on the loose fitting clothes, not wanting anything restrictive on his body and then headed downstairs. He looked at the grandfather clock on the landing of the staircase and it said 4 o'clock. He wondered if it was right, with no one there to wind it, and realized the hands weren't moving, so it was definitely not 4 o'clock.  
  
He shouted from the stairs "Cordelia!"  
  
No answer...he continued down the stairs into the living room. "CORDELIA!" He shouted again. He listened quietly and realized that he could not hear her heartbeat anywhere.  
  
He started pacing in the living room. He needed to go find her, had to have her here. She kept him safe. His mind was racing, reverting back to animal instincts he had survived on for so long in Hell. It was a quick turn, back to a primitive, in pain, scared. One night's sleep and a couple bags of blood would not be enough to bring Angel fully back to normal. He paced back and forth in the living room. His body had no idea what time it was and he moved toward the front door. He pulled open the heavy door and stepped slightly to the side, making sure to stay out of the sun light if there was any.  
  
It was the end of the day and the afternoon rays poured into the room through the open door...to early to go out and search, but soon. His demon instincts thought.  
  
"Oh thanks Angel, how did you know my hands were full?" Cordelia asked breezing into the mansion with her hands full of grocery bags and an overnight duffle.  
  
Angel was in shock when the girl walked in. He had not heard her, had not smelled her. He slammed the door close, blocking out the deadly rays of sun, making Cordelia jump.  
  
"Geez Angel...scared the life out of me." She turned and looked at him. She was showered and clean and wearing a pair of black pants with a burgundy red sweater set. Her hair was slightly curly and she looked like a million dollars (and she knew it)  
  
Angel moved quickly over to her and squeezed her into a hug tightly. Rubbing his hands up and down her back and breathing in her scent. "You leftme leftme" he mumbled over and over and then other words poured out, "cold.. alone.. leftme.. gone.." There was fear in his voice, something that Cordelia had never heard from the vampire, except for last night at least.  
  
It made her heart swell that he really seemed to need her. But he was getting a bit clingy, and he sounded just this side of crazy, so she tried to bring him back to reality. "Hey Big Guy...need to breath here" She said and tried to pull a way a bit from his grasp. He only held her tighter. She dropped her bags and hugged him hard.  
  
"Okay, Angel, it is okay, I am right here" She stroked the nape of his neck and tried to calm him down. She was so glad she had never had to face hell, and was amazed that he was in as good of shape as he was.  
  
Angel shook his head, tried to get his thoughts back to sanity, it was such a thin line between sanity and lunacy. He released the girl and looked at her, glad his body was now covered in her scent. "Ahh...sorry, just got, well..."  
  
"Crazed, Angel" Cordy said with a smile in her voice, "didn't you see the note on the refrigerator in the kitchen?"  
  
"No...just been pacing here waiting for you" he said with his head down.  
  
"Angel, have you had anything to eat, I mean drink, I mean...oh Angel have you had any blood today?" Cordy asked, thinking that maybe his insanity had to do with hunger.  
  
He blinked at her, Buffy had never asked him if he was hungry, had never cared if or when he needed food. He thought a moment and shook his head no.  
  
"No wonder you are crazy, I bet you are just hungry. Here, come sit on the couch, I will put away my groceries and come back with food for both of us okay." She pulled away and grasped his fore arm, pulling him toward the couch.  
  
She pushed him to sit down and then went back to take the groceries into the kitchen.  
  
She was back, Cordelia was back, He was safe. Warm, soft, safe – were the thoughts rolling through Angel's head. He listened to the sound of her voice from the kitchen but did not hear the words. Cordelia came back, not alone. A few minutes passed and then she entered the living room carrying a tray with a mug on it and a bowl full of steaming liquid.  
  
She sat the tray on the coffee table "So I told Willow that I was smart" Cordelia, continuing the story of her afternoon, of which Angel had heard nothing.  
  
He looked at the tray she had brought in and could smell the warm human blood, he didn't move, but his body growled slightly at the smell. He didn't usually feed in front of humans.  
  
Cordy picked up the bowl of wonton soup and started eating, starving from the day. She looked over at Angel in mid-spoon. "Hurry up Big Guy, it is going to coagulate if you don't hurry. Plus I only think you can microwave blood once before it is not fit to drink" She joked, he needed to feed. He looked pale again, well paler than usual.  
  
He nodded and then hesitantly took up the mug and greedily drank it down. It tasted so good, so alive. His thirst hadn't subsided.  
  
Cordy looked up from her bowl in time to see Angel chug the mug of blood. He was hungry, starved. Why hadn't he eaten when he first got up she wondered. Does he even realize he is back was a bigger concern that she had.  
  
"Oh gross Angel, blood mustache" yes it was gross, he licked his lips, and smiled a little  
  
"Is there more?" He asked, his hunger was still there and he could smell her blood pumping so close to him.  
  
"Yes, I will be right back." Cordy got up from the couch and went back to the kitchen to heat up another bag of blood. He had almost gone through all of the blood she had gotten last night. Well, it had been a while since he had eaten. She started thinking of new stories to convince Harold at the blood bank to keep her fully stocked up for her hungry vampire.  
  
Wait he wasn't her vampire, he was just a friend. Yes that is right a friend, and we don't have the hots for our friends. Cordelia kept thinking that over and over again.  
  
She returned to the living room and handed Angel his mug, and this time he drank a little slower. Less like a starving man. She sat down on the couch next to him this time and took up her bowl of soup. They ate and drank in peaceful silence. It was nice not to have to eat alone Cordelia thought.  
  
She sat the empty bowl down on the tray and took the empty mug out of Angel's hands. He had a far away look on his face, deep in thought, or else maybe he needed to be burped.  
  
"I'm just gonna take these into the kitchen, I will be right back Angel" Cordelia was careful to tell him where she was going, she didn't want him to panic, or go off the deep end.  
  
He nodded in response and watched her gracefully get up and take the tray and dishes into the other room. He liked having her presence near him. He felt like he could think again, the hunger was so much less than before. And the pain in his body was lessening slowly, as he felt the healing process speed along with the help of human blood, even if it wasn't fresh blood. Cordelia was quiet in the kitchen but he could hear her movements. Hear the thudding of her heart. It was nice.  
  
She came back out and sat down on the couch next to Angel and looked at him.  
  
"So, how are you feeling now?" She asked. Now that they had eaten the silence was going to be too much for her.  
  
"Better"  
  
"Good, 'cause I was worried that we would need to have you committed and who knows how we would find an asylum that took vampires, I mean the keeping you out of sunlight thing is key right" Cordelia babbled. His one word answers were going to make her crazy and she needed a little more to go on. If she counted correctly her guess was that he had said maybe 5 full sentences to her since last night.  
  
"Cordelia..." Angel started; he took her small hand in his larger one. Her hand was so warm, it felt so good. "Thank you. I'd be lost without you right now."  
  
Cordelia smiled her 100 watt smile that warmed him to the core of his cold dead heart. She was so grateful that he had said a complete sentence and that he was glad she was there. "No problem Big Guy, hey you have saved my life on more than one occasion right?" She gave his hand a tight squeeze.  
  
"Will you stay with me for a while longer, I have a feeling if you are not here, I will for get to eat and go crazy again." Angel pleaded his case to her, she was his life line and he wanted to keep it close at hand. "Please Cordelia; I don't want to be alone."  
  
"Well my parents are out of town for the next few, well for a while, and my housekeeper is on vacation. So I only have an empty house to go home to. And you are right; you won't eat unless I am here, so you do need me. Yes you need me and I will not abandon you now. I brought a bag of clothes because it was my intention to stay until you got better Angel." She said definitively, as if it was her idea in the first place.  
  
"Good" was all he said and he held her hand tighter. 


	7. Nightie Pillow Time

Part 7 – Nightie Pillow Time  
  
Cordelia for the next few hours brought Angel up to speed on what had happened while he was in Hell, Homecoming, and how she lost out on Homecoming Queen to two nobodies, and that there was a new slayer in town, a girl named Faith with dark kinda slutty looks. She almost punched him in the gut at his look of interest in the new slayer after the slutty comment.  
  
"...well you certainly would not be interested in her Angel, she is not blonde." Cordelia joked with him, part of her wondering if he was only interested in blondes, or maybe it was that a girl was a slayer...on it didn't matter. Right – right she thought.  
  
"And one more time, you and Harris are dating?" Angel asked, she had glossed over that part of her summer update pretty quickly. For some reason he didn't like the thought of that boy anywhere near Cordelia. Especially given the way he had seen him pant around after Buffy.  
  
"Well it is totally casual at this point, I mean there has been some broom closet groping sessions, and well we did drive down to Santa Monica in August and hang out at the pier in a totally boyfriend girlfriend way." -was it casual with Xander, Cordelia thought, but it seemed really serious with him until about two days ago when she hit Angel with her car.  
  
"Broom closet groping...well then it must be serious." Angel said, hiding a small smile, it had been a long time since he was a teenager.  
  
Cordelia looked up at him from her spot on the couch. She was sitting Indian style facing him and he was relaxed, legs spread wide apart, hands resting behind the back of his head. Did Angel just make a joke?  
  
She couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing, "If broom closet groping makes a relationship serious, I wonder what sex does?" She asked before engaging her brain. She could not believe that she brought up sex with a vampire who hello, last time he had sex got him sent to hell. (Followed before and after by a period of insanity)  
  
"It makes it complicated" Angel said quietly. He didn't want to talk about sex, and especially not any sex that she might or might not be having with Xander Harris.  
  
"So...lets skip the awkward silence portion of our evening," Cordelia said, never one to let things get too heavy, at least if she didn't want them to go in that direction, "you will not believe what I did."  
  
Angel took the bait, he couldn't help himself. "What?" Even though some of the things they had talked about this evening were completely foreign to him, and he had a hard time following some of the slang, he really enjoyed talking with Cordelia.  
  
"Well, as I was telling you that on Homecoming night, I lost to Michelle Blake and Holly Charleston, whatever. The bigger news was that I convinced a redneck vamp that I was nobody to mess with cause myself and Buffy had just kicked some serious ass all over town including his trashy girlfriend. I told him that, and I quote 'Buffy is just the runner up and I am the Queen, get me mad, what do you think I am gonna do to you.'" Cordelia told him with pride.  
  
"And he just walked away with his tail between his legs?" Angel asked, he had a feeling that Cordelia was nobody to mess with.  
  
"I think he thought I was a slayer. Pfft...just proves that I am not bait girl, that I can defend myself, even if the only thing I had was a spatula." Cordy said, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"I don't like the idea of you facing down vampires Cordelia. Where was Xander in all this, shouldn't he have been there, protecting you?" Angel said, his protectiveness of the girl showing through.  
  
"No I don't like facing down vampires, well evil vampires either Big Guy. Xander well I found him and Willow and Oz together in the gym at the dance. They didn't know anything was going on until it was all over. And my new green satin dress was ruined, with a rip across the thigh that is too high up to cut the dress to cocktail length." Cordy said frowning at the loss of a beautiful dress that she would have never worn again anyway.  
  
Cordelia stretched and yawned then pulled her arm down and looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh my god it is almost 1 am, I can't believe we have talked for this long" Cordelia said, smiling, having enjoyed her evening chatting with the vampire on his couch. She yawned again.  
  
"Sorry, my body clock doesn't mind that it is the middle of the night." Angel apologized.  
  
"Well hello – you're a vampire Angel; this is like the middle of the day to you." Cordy smiled at him again, she didn't like the sound of him feeling guilty, and the last thing she wanted was for him to go in to brood mode. "Hey if it is your middle of the day, shouldn't we get some more blood into you?" She asked, concerned about him getting back on a normal eating pattern. She didn't want to see him fat, but wanted to make sure if he snapped she wouldn't be on the menu.  
  
Angel looked at her, a little shocked, how had she known that he was hungry again? Did he have the big bad wolf look in his eyes like he wanted to devour her. That thought sparked another though about wanting to devour her in other ways that didn't involve feeding – he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.  
  
"Actually Cordy, I am a little hungry." Angel said, again embarrassed that he was talking about feeding in front of her. Buffy would have staked him right then and there, he thought.  
  
"Okay, I am going to heat up a packet, how does B negative sound? And do you want marshmallows in it?" Cordelia asked, standing up from the couch.  
  
Angel looked up at her with a strange look on his face, "Marshmallows?" was the only word he could get out of his shocked mind.  
  
"Well I am going to make myself a mug of hot chocolate before bed, and I always put in marshmallows, I mean doesn't everyone, and since your blood will be warm, well 98.6 degrees, I thought maybe you'd like to try it."  
  
"Uhm...thanks for the offer, but until I am back up to normal strength, I am just going to go regular, and not have any additives. Okay?" Who puts marshmallows in blood? He wondered, well it might be interesting...no no not gonna go there.  
  
"Be right back...don't move" Cordelia bounce out of the living room toward the kitchen. She was happy, really happy, and it seemed like it was a long time since she talked to anyone as a real friend. Harmony had no clue about demons and vampires. And well Willow was Buffy's best friend, and sometimes her chatter was too much for Cordelia to take. All Xander wanted to do was grope in the broom closet. Giles, well Giles was a grown-up. And Buffy, well Buffy was the competition.  
  
Moving into the kitchen Cordelia put a mug of water into the microwave to heat for her hot chocolate and then opened the fridge and took out a packet of blood. She took an inventory, enough to get through till Monday, but they way he was eating, she would definitely need to stock up on more. Hmmm how does one get a standing order for blood, she thought, well that shouldn't be any harder than ordering anything else, and Cordy prided her self on being an excellent shopper.  
  
She opened the blood bag and poured it into a mug, squeezing out the last drop. Cordy thought that three days ago she would have been totally grossed out by the whole thing and there would have been no way that she would have done something like that. She took her hot water out of the microwave and put the mug of blood in – 54 seconds on medium setting. Two bags would have been a minute and thirty seconds. Angel needed her and it was a nice feeling. Plus, she had a feeling, he could become her best friend.  
  
She mixed her hot chocolate, added the marshmallows and took the blood out of the microwave. She dropped the instant thermometer into the blood and checked the temperature – 98.6 degrees, just right, after much experimentation on the formula for heating blood. She was so glad he had a microwave, she new she would never succeed in heating it up on a stove, and the whole blood pack against the belly thing well, she didn't want to have to constantly have one hooked up to her to keep the Big Guy feed.  
  
She walked back into the living room and handed Angel one of the mugs and then started to take a sip of her mug, but stopped short and looked at how quickly Angel had raised the mug to his lips.  
  
He took a big gulp and then made a rather unusual face...and then the hot chocolate mustache appeared on his upper lip, and he gulped down the liquid.  
  
"Ahh, Cordy...why did you put marshmallows in my blood...it taste funny, gross..."  
  
"Oh Angel, don't start pouting on me here," trading mugs with him, "I was just joking, you just took a sip of my hot chocolate, your blood is in this mug, and sugar free." She giggled and took her mug of chocolate and took a sip of the sweet goodness.  
  
Angel took the other mug and then before taking a sip he looked down into the mug and took a deep smell. Blood, definitely blood, no obvious additives. He took a big taste, wanting to get rid of the artificial sugar flavor of her hot chocolate.  
  
"Angel how can you not like chocolate, oh maybe because it is the low fat sugar-free version." Cordy rationalized, not even considering that the vampire wouldn't like chocolate.  
  
"Guess your right. Thank you" She knew the exact right temperature to heat up his blood. He liked the human blood so much better than the pig's blood. He knew it was a dangerous path, but right now he didn't think he could stomach pig's blood. He was glad Cordelia was taking care of him.  
  
Cordelia yawned again and put down her mug on the coffee table. Angel cringed a little, because, well there was no coaster under her mug. He had to let it go and not be neurotic; she knew how to heat his blood just right. Heat his blood in more ways than one, the demon side of his brain thought.  
  
"So I scouted around while you were sleeping Angel, and there is really no other place for me to sleep other than with you in your bedroom." Cordelia said very matter of factly.  
  
Of course there isn't. Angel thought, he never thought she would consider anywhere else, or at least that is what the possessive vampire had worked out in his head.  
  
"I saw that there was a bedroom on the third floor, but it was all dusty and full of creepy dolls – yuck, and there are no other beds in any of the rooms on the second floor where your suite is located. And I am not sleeping on the couch down here." Cordelia said giving an inventory of her snooping journey.  
  
"No the third floor is the room that Spike and Dru shared, you are not staying there." Angel paused, and then the 18th century gentleman in him came out, "I'll take the couch." Looking at the couch realizing his legs would probably hang over the end of it, given his height. Wait a minute, in the 18th century he wasn't a gentleman, hell he had never been a gentleman, even when he was human. He was a womanizing rogue and then the Scourge of Europe. Plus didn't she say already that she was going to sleep with him. Angel argued in his head, almost missing Cordy's Pfft.  
  
"Pfft... Angel that is just silly, your bed is huge, and there is nothing going on between us. Plus, hello, you had nightmares last night. If I am upstairs and you are down here, how am I going to wake you up if they start? I need to be next to you." Cordy didn't want to be far from him. She was starting too really like the idea of being next to Angel.  
  
Angel gave up a little smile, "Thank you," he put his mug down on the coffee table, empty now, next to hers, and ignored the fact that there wasn't a coaster under that mug either because he was happy. Well not blissfully happy, but just plain old glad that she was going to be near him. "Cordy, I am kinda tired, even though it is sort of the middle of the day, I wouldn't mind going to bed." Getting a chance to wrap my body around you, feel you, smell you, hear your heart beating against my chest because your are mine. Angel's possessive demon side thought.  
  
"Sounds like a plan Big Guy, but no sleeping naked tonight, okay?" Cordy standing up and taking his hand, pulling him up from the couch.  
  
"Well I usually...." Angel started, he couldn't be that lucky, to get to sleep naked with her, maybe she usually slept naked.  
  
Cordelia gave him an evil look, one that only girls know how to give guys saying don't even try it Mister.  
  
"Right, boxers it is" Angel said, follow her up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
"Angel, you brush your teeth?" Cordelia asked from the bathroom as she was brushing her own sparkly whites, and noticing that he had a toothbrush and toothpaste in there. She had changed into soft pajama shorts and a Sunnydale High t-shirt. She had thought for a moment about leaving her bra on, but then decided that she would never get a good nights rest if she left it on, so off it came. She was glad that the Mansion wasn't cold though.  
  
"Sure, don't want to loose any of them; it is not like they would grow back. Plus blood breath is gross." He shouted back casually from the bedroom, having already changed out of his clothes and donning a pair of black silk boxer shorts. He was folding his clothes neatly and putting them in the hamper to be washed. Yes Angel is neurotic.  
  
Cordy looked in the mirror at her clean, washed face and was happy with her reflection. Hmmm Angel has a sense of humor, who knew, she thought. She wondered how he shaved or got his hair styled without having a mirror. That would be on the list of just wondering questions she would hit Angel up for eventually. Tonight she was just too tired.  
  
Cordelia walked out of the bathroom and saw that Angel had gotten into the big bed. The blankets rested loosely around his hips, revealing his naked chest. Oooo that was a nice sight just before bed...bad thoughts Cordy...Angel maybe a hottie but he is a no-bone hottie. She walked over to the bed and pulled the band out of her hair letting it loose, and action that made Angel gulp, and then she got into bed. She laid down on her side, and rested her head against the pillow.  
  
"Well these eyes have gotta close," Cordy said, yawning again, "nite Big Guy."  
  
Angel looked down at her. She was so beautiful, and she was his friend. He really treasured today as one of the better in his 240 some odd years of walking the planet. He reached over her body and turned off the bedside lamp light. Dropping the room into complete darkness, thanks to the killer sunlight blocking curtains. That is when he noticed a light blue glow coming from the bathroom.  
  
"Ahh, Cordy, did you leave something plugged in the bathroom?" He asked, not sure if there was some modern appliance in there that was going to catch on fire and kill them in their sleep.  
  
"Yes Angel, it is a night light. Human here, no super-vision, you don't want me to kill myself in the middle of the night if I have to get up and go to the bathroom do you?" Cordy said in a tired voice, she had done a lot of explaining today to him about human things. He really was out of touch with humanity, even though he had had his soul for almost 100 years.  
  
"Right...good night Cordelia" Angel said slipping down into the bed, a little happy for the small blue light, cause it was just enough for him to be able to watch her as she slept, with his super vampire night vision. He then closed his eyes, finding peace in being able to count her heartbeats as they slowed down and she went to sleep.  
  
About an hour later, both Cordelia and Angel had moved toward the center of the bed in there sleep. Angel, subconsciously, wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her warmth closer to him, not waking but finding comfort in her touch and nearness. Cordelia relaxed even more in her sleep once Angel pulled her into his embrace. Both fell deeper into sleep, neither having felt so safe or secure in a very long time. 


	8. Sunday afternoon

Part 8 – Sunday afternoon  
  
Cordelia had on her cheerleading outfit, and was ready to lead the cheerleaders to victory, even if the football team didn't exactly have a chance. She clicked the button on her remote and unlocked her car with a little beep beep sound. She looked back at the dilapidated Crawford St mansion and smiled. It was an ugly place, amazing that it hasn't been torn down. She opened the car door and sat down and put the key into the ignition, then looked back at the door to the Mansion. Angel was standing there, and he waved good bye.  
  
Good thing the front door is an eastern exposure, and it was about 2pm in the afternoon, Cordelia thought. Cordy started the engine and the little convertible's engine purred to life. She smiled at Angel, waved and then backed up and pulled away from the Mansion.  
  
Cordelia thought back and smiled to herself. She had had fun last night, even if it wasn't a night out at the Bronze. She also felt really rested, she was so happy that Angel had not had any nightmares like the first night. Granted it was a little disconcerting when she woke up around 9 in the morning to find that she was entangled in the vampire's arms. Her head resting on one of his arms, while his other hand was placed on the flat of her belly, her back against his chest. Her leg bent with one of her feet flat against his leg.  
  
When had they gotten all cuddly she wondered? She carefully had crawled out of the bed, not wanting to wake him. Almost as soon as she moved he had grabbed the pillow from her side of the bed and hugged it without waking up. She almost thought he had sniffed the pillow. But it was hard to tell in the darkened room, just the glow of a nightlight from the bathroom.  
  
Driving down Crawford Street, Cordy turned down assorted side streets to get her to the high school. She looked at the clock on her dashboard and saw that it was almost 2:30 and the game started sharply at 3:15. She hated being early or late to anything. Well maybe a little late was okay, a girl had to know how to make an entrance.  
  
It was a cloudy day, and looked as though rain threatened. Hopefully it would hold off until after the game was over. The last thing that Cordy wanted was to have to cheer and smile in a downpour. She pulled her car into the student lot of the school and shut off the engine. She took a look in the rear-view mirror at her appearance and was pleased. She turned on her head cheerleader smile and stepped out of her car. Almost at the same moment, Oz, Willow's werewolf boyfriend pulled in next to her. Cordy quickly started walking toward the field, not wanting to have small talk with the Scooby gang after the Friday night argument.  
  
"Cordy – hey Cor wait up" Shouted Xander Harris as he sprinted from Oz's van to catch up with Cordelia. Behind him the rest of the gang – Willow, Oz and Buffy were following. Willow as chatting up a storm to the Oz and Buffy was following behind a bit, as if she had been coerced into coming to the game.  
  
Cordelia kept walking, she was not going to be late for the game. Without turning around she said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I am not speaking to you Xander Harris."  
  
Xander's quick sprint had gotten him so he was walking right next to Cordelia. He was keeping up with her and then started to talk very quickly, "Look Cordy, I am sorry, you shouldn't have run out so mad, I would have made it up to you." He was giving her a puppy dog look.  
  
Cordy thought a moment, "What you would have apologized by groping me in the broom closet?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, yes, I mean no, I mean well I would have apologized on Friday night. It was just that, well Buffy has had a lot to deal with for the past few months, and well you were a bit mean Cordy." He started. He didn't know it was a fatal error bringing up Buffy.  
  
"Buffy has had a lot to deal with...Pfft we all have stuff to deal with Xander." Cordelia said, she had stopped, about halfway to the field, she was going to have a proper argument with Xander, and then put on her best smile so the random students walking past wouldn't realize she was ready to start arguing.  
  
"Look it is not like Friday night was the first time you too her side over mine. I don't think a day has gone by with out you quoting Buffy or saying something to the effect of 'we should wait for Buffy' since she got back"  
  
"Well Cordy, we aren't really that good at the whole slaying thing and I don't want you hurt, plus as bait you don't get as dirty" Xander added that last part, even though he knew that was far from the truth.  
  
"Pfft...then you have not seen my dry cleaning bill." Cordy folded her arms over her chest. Xander was cute, even when she was mad at him, and she had to give him bonus points for not wanting to see her get hurt.  
  
Xander dropped his head a little and put his hands on her on her shoulders, "I like you Queen C, and want to keep you in one piece."  
  
"Look can we stop fighting, I missed not seeing you last night at the Bronze." Xander continued.  
  
"I had other things to do, my whole life does not revolve around Scooby meetings." Cordelia said. Cordelia thought his hands felt really warm on her shoulders, almost too warm.  
  
"Look, how about a truce. After the football game we will head over to the dinner and I will buy you a turkey burger and fries." Xander said, what he really wanted to do was give her a great big kiss on the mouth, but wasn't sure he was that far out of the doghouse yet.  
  
"And a chocolate milkshake?" Cordelia asked, she didn't want to stay mad at Xander any longer. After having such a nice weekend she just wanted to stay happy.  
  
"Sure, as far as my $8 and 34 cents can go Cordy, it is all yours!" Xander gave her a great big smile.  
  
Cordelia leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, "Come on, lets see if Sunnydale can win this game against Bayside" She took his hand and started back on her path toward the football field.  
  
Willow let out a great big smile and sigh of relief as she saw that it looked like Xander and Cordy had made up. Pretty soon they would be one big happy group of friends again. She liked it when things were not all out of wack. If only she could figure out a way to get Buffy out of her deep blue funk. Buffy put on the happy fake smile for everyone, but Willow knew that her heart was still broken over having to kill Angel. Willow thought for a second, and was really glad she never told Buffy that she had taken the happiness clause out of the soul curse for Angel.  
  
It was the middle of the second quarter when the rain started to drizzle. Sunnydale was down by two touchdowns and Cordy and her cheerleading squad were shouting their hearts out. But as the game progressed the rain fell harder and the weather got colder. Lightening crashed and the rain fell in a steady downpour. By the fourth quarter, the stands were all but empty, as now Sunnydale was down three touchdowns and there was only the 4 minutes left in the game.  
  
Cordy shivered in her cheerleading outfit. Even though they had donned rain gear her hair was wet, and the team was loosing. This was not turning out to be a very fun Sunday. Well it has started out good, at least waking up in Angel's arms had been good, Cordelia thought to herself before she could stop the thought or the warm feeling it put in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Looking up in the stands, she saw that Xander was the only Scooby left at the game. The other's had bailed when the weather got really bad. She smiled, he was really trying to work on getting her forgiveness. Xander Harris had clearly earned a few brownie points today. At that thought the final horn sounded. Sunnydale 7, Bayside 28. Not the best of games for the razorbacks.  
  
Xander bounded down the bleachers and stood in front of Cordelia. He was wet and looked cold.  
  
"Xander, you braved it through till the end, you are the best!" Cordelia said and gave the wet boy a hug.  
  
Ahh Chooo -- Xander sneezed over Cordelia's shoulders. And then he sneezed again.  
  
"Well, looks like the rain did not agree with me too much." He said standing back a little and wiping his nose on his sleeve. The rain falling down harder now.  
  
"Come on Xander, lets get out of this rain okay, I am hungry." Cordy grabbed his hand and the two teenagers ran to the parking lot to her car and out of the rain.  
  
"Xander you really are not going to eat all of that are you?" Cordy asked as she saw the waitress put down Xander's order. A double bacon cheeseburger, double order of fries, with a side of chili and an extra large Coke. "I mean I know you're a growing boy, but do you want your arteries to fully harden before you turn 18?"  
  
"Well it is brussel sprout and liver night at the Harris household, so I gotta get some food in me before dinner." Xander said dipping a french fry into his chili.  
  
Cordelia picked up her turkey burger and took a bite. It had turned into almost a tradition of Sunday after football at the diner with Xander. They had done this late afternoon snack thing for every home game this season. She took a sip of her milkshake and wished that she had ordered hot chocolate instead. She was still cold from being out in the rain, later tonight she would have her hot chocolate with Angel.  
  
"So tell me Cordy, what did you do last night?" Xander asked. He had tried calling her multiple times last night and had just gotten the machine at her house. Her cell phone wasn't on either all night.  
  
"I had a long talk with an old friend." Cordy said, not divulging very much information.  
  
"How come your phone wasn't busy then? I tried to call you at least 12 times last night, even close to midnight." Xander questioned. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that she was holding something back from him.  
  
"I was talking live and in person and not on the phone Xander. You know that I do have more than you guys for friends, don't you?" Cordelia said quickly, she needed to get off this subject quick. She hated lying about anything, but it she was a little leery about how Xander would react to Angel being not dead, well not gone. Cordy thought it might be best to play this close to the vest; at least until she was sure Angel had a full grip on reality.  
  
"Ohh, okay so you ready for the SAT's next weekend?" Xander decided to change the topic. He could tell when Cordelia was not going to talk, and this is one of those times.  
  
"Yeah, I have decided not to wig out about it, I do well on standardized testing." Cordelia said confidently. She also planned on doing some practice tests during the week. She was a smart girl, and wanted to go away for college.  
  
Xander and Cordelia continued with their small talk for through dinner. It felt like a different talk than the one she had had with Angel the night before. She really didn't get the same level of joy out of talking with Xander as she had talking with Angel last night. Maybe it was that Xander's eyes kept wandering down to her chest, rather than focusing on her face. It bothered her a little, but she had gotten use to how he appreciated her assets.  
  
The waitress dropped the check on the table and Xander took out his wallet and put a twenty down to pay for the meal. Cordelia decided that tonight would not be dutch, he owed her an apology, and a turkey burger and chocolate shake was a cheap way out for him.  
  
"So you want a ride home Xander?" Cordelia asked. It had stopped raining, and Xander's house was only a few blocks from the diner, so it would only be a bit out of her way.  
  
"Sure, wanna take a drive up to the Point and you know...make out" Xander asked, hoping he was now completely out of the dog house. Not realizing that his words were potentially going to put him back in.  
  
"Xander, it is a school night, and plus you are not completely out of the dog house. I expect a few more days of groveling before we go back to gropfest." Cordy told him point blank, annoyed that he was well that forward.  
  
"Sure, no I know...hey I will take that ride home if I haven't messed everything up." Xander said sheepishly.  
  
"Come on...it is getting late" Cordelia said. Plus she had to stop at the blood bank and pick up Angel some dinner.  
  
Cordy pulled in front of Xander's parent's house. A simple house that had a neat front yard and a boring façade. She put her car in park but didn't shut off the engine. She turned to Xander, "Well good night, I am glad we had dinner, and glad you stayed for the whole game Xander."  
  
"Me too Cordy, me too." Xander said. He saw a small smile come to her face and took the opportunity and leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. It was an innocent kiss, a kiss of a young inexperienced man.  
  
Cordelia didn't pull away, it was nice, but no stars or fireworks. She thought absently how much longer she was going to continue to date Xander if fireworks when they kissed were missing.  
  
Xander leaned away from her and smiled. "Night Ms Chase." He opened his car door an got out. Happy with himself for getting out of the dog house with Cordy.  
  
Cordy watched him walk to the front door and then put the car in gear and pulled back onto the road. The rain had started up again and she sneezed herself. The last thing she wanted to do was catch a cold. She needed a hot shower and a warm bed. First stop though the blood bank.  
  
Pulling into the lot of the Sunnydale Red Cross/Blood Bank, Cordelia was hoping it was Harold's night off and she could use the same routine on whoever was watching the counter. She grabbed her purse and looked in her wallet. Not enough cash to bribe anyone. She would have to be charming.  
  
Cordy got out of the car and pulled her raincoat tighter around her, realizing that looking like a cheerleader would not help her convince anyone she worked at the hospital. She pushed open the door and walked to the counter. Harold from Friday night was there. He smiled when he saw Cordelia walk in.  
  
"Hey Harold how are you?" Darn it ...why did he have to work tonight too. Cordelia put on her best smile.  
  
"Good, hey I didn't catch your name last time." Harold said. He adjusted his glasses on his face and moved a lock of slightly greasy hair from his forehead. He was the stereotypical geeky kid, at least in Cordelia's opinion.  
  
"It is Cordelia, I volunteer over at the hospital." Yah right, liar liar pants on fire. Cordelia really hated lying.  
  
"Wow that is good; I volunteer my time here too." He smiled, a goofy, smile, amazed this really pretty girl was talking to him. Girls like her normally ignored guys like him.  
  
"Yah, well it is the least I can do. Hey, I got sent on an errand by the lab, they need me to pick up some blood for them that didn't get called in." Cordelia said, hoping he would fall for it.  
  
"Sure, what do you need?" Harold asked, the lab guys were always taking advantage of the volunteers.  
  
"Oh what did they say this time?" Cordelia was trying to remember what type seemed to be Angel's favorite..."That is right, silly me, 6 pints of O positive and 6 pints of B negative." That should cover Angel through till Wednesday, then she really need to figure out how to get it just delivered to the Mansion.  
  
"No problem Cordelia, let me just go fill the cooler, be right back" Harold disappeared into the back room.  
  
Cordelia looked around the blood bank. There were the random Public Service Announcement advertisements up, "Donate a pint...save a life" with a picture a healthy young man and girl smiling in the park. What that had to do with blood was beyond her. The place smelled very sterile, kinda like that hospital smell. She really needed to figure out how to get delivery to the mansion.  
  
Harold returned from the back with a cooler, again full of blood. He put it up on the counter and then pulled out a form to fill out. Cordelia looked at the cooler and opened it up, a little curious now that she wasn't in such a rush to feed a crazed and starved vampire. She looked in and saw the bags of blood neatly stacked one in front of the other. Upon closer inspection she saw that the top bag had an expiration date of tomorrow. Then she pushed one bag to the side and saw that the next bag had a similar expiration date.  
  
"Hey Harold, all this blood is about to expire." Cordelia was not happy, he was trying to pass bad blood onto her, and if she was nothing else, she was not about to bring back stale or worse rotten blood.  
  
"Well yah Cordelia, the lab for testing always uses blood that is just about expired." Harold said continuing to fill out the forms.  
  
At that moment Cordelia reached out her hand and put it on top of his to stop his writing. "Harold wait." Think Cordy, think.....  
  
"What, I just need to know which department number to fill in and then I will carry this out to your car." The pretty girl was touching him, Harold thought and smiled.  
  
"ah...but...oh...Harold, the lab technician was really specific, he said it had to be fresh blood, like from today." Cordy said quickly. Pleaseworkpleaseworkpleasework  
  
"Oh, it must be for specific research, the lab knows that there is an extra charge for new blood?" Harold asked looking at Cordelia, sure that he was just about to get up the nerve to ask her for coffee.  
  
"Oh yah, definitely, big research grant, money no object, and could be spent on whatever was necessary. At least that is what the lab tech told me along with his order." Gosh I could be an actress, yes I am acting and not lying.  
  
"Well they really should fill out a requisition so we have the right stuff on hand, or can have it ready for pick-up / delivery." Harold was annoyed at the hospital; they never got their paperwork straight. "Yah know a guy volunteers his time and then the blood bank administrator gets all mad if there are goofs in stupid paperwork. Heck I bet they don't get straightened out for months." He vented, and was happy that the girl was listening to him...no one ever listened.  
  
"They are that way at the Hospital too." Cordy sympathized with him, even if it was a make-believe volunteer position. Heck her helping the Scooby gang should qualify as volunteer work; at least they tried to keep people from going to the hospitals and needing blood.  
  
"Nobody really appreciates volunteer work do they Harold. So do you think I could put in a standing order, so that I don't get in trouble for messing up like I did the other night. Boy did I get yelled at." Cordelia smiled a huge smile, the deal was almost cinched.  
  
"Sure, now if your lab needs fresh blood, you will need to stop by twice a week to do a pick up." Harold reached under the counter and pulled out the necessary form. He would schedule her pick-ups for the evenings that he worked at the blood bank. Harold was not ready to ask her for coffee yet, but maybe would get his nerves up and ask later in the week.  
  
"Oh that would be great, Harold, I sooo appreciate it." Big Smile – maybe worthy of a daytime Emmy award  
  
"Sure, how much do you want and what types?" Harold asked, taking in her smile at him. Definitely will be have the balls by Thursday to ask her to coffee. Maybe he could meet her at the hospital cafeteria.  
  
"Lets see, well it varies you know, depends on what they are working on. How about 10 pints of whatever is the freshest on the given day. And why don't we schedule Sundays and Thursdays around now, or maybe just after school, I mean before my volunteer schedule starts."  
  
"Great not a problem. All set, I will just finish the paperwork and then plan on seeing you on Thursday." Yes, by Thursday he would definitely be able to ask for coffee with her.  
  
"Great, and Harold can you freshen up this order please?" Cordelia asked sweetly, happy that the ordering of Angel's liquid diet was taken care of and on a more of a regular basis. She was going to have to remember to tell Daddy's accountant to write a big donation check to the blood bank. It was the least the Chase family could do considering Angel had saved her life on more than on occasion.  
  
"Oh of course...be right back" Harold took away the offending, almost spoiled blood, and practically ran into the back.  
  
Cordelia looked down at her watch; it was almost 9 pm, where had the day gone. Well, she bet that Angel was probably a hungry puppy by now, and if his eating patterns today were like the past 2 days, he would be out of blood and pacing.  
  
Harold walked out of the backroom carrying her cooler. "Let me take this out to your car, it is heavy Cordelia" He said, wanting to show he was a gentleman.  
  
"Of course, thank you so much Harold." Cordelia smiled at Harold, he was a cute dork and he helped her so she liked him.  
  
And the night-time Emmy goes to....Cordelia Chase! 


	9. Pacing a path into the carpet

Part 9 - Pacing a path into the carpet  
  
Angel had watched Cordelia drive away that afternoon. A little sad that he couldn't go to the football game with her but the whole chance of sunshine thing, even with the rain could result in instant combustion. Why didn't Ice Hockey have cheerleaders. Now there was a sport he enjoyed. Even though he had a soul, he still liked a spot of violence. Plus the games were played at night – indoors.  
  
Angel closed the door and walked through the living room of the mansion. The place was a disaster area. The being abandoned for more that four months did it. He hated dust and grime. He didn't mind dark broody places, but dirt was more evil than even he was in his Angelus days.  
  
The mansion was cold. That was his first thought, not that the temperature meant much to him, hell he had no body temperature. But he didn't want it to be cold when Cordelia got back from the high school event. Lightening crashed, and then the sounds of rain started to hit the roof and windows harder. Gloom, it was a gloomy dark Sunday. Angel's favorite type of day.  
  
He looked around and saw that there was plenty of broken wooden furniture around that could be used to start a fire in the fire place. He wanted to make sure it was comfortable for Cordelia. She had really cared about him and he wanted to show her how much it meant to him. Funny...caring about someone other than Buffy was a new feeling for Angel.  
  
He moved around the mansion, picking up broken pieces of wood and stacking them by the fire place. He was glad that there was already a pile of logs, thinking back and remembering how much Drusilla had always liked a roaring fire.  
  
Dru said things like 'she could see things clearer in the dancing flames', and then would spin in front of the fire until she was dizzy. Angel knew Dru would never have lasted long as a vampire had he and Spike not taken care of her. He was pretty sure she would have wandered out into the sun light to better hear the birds, if they weren't there to watch her.  
  
Wait...he didn't take care of Dru anymore...he was not responsible for his childe now that he had his soul. Angel rationalized. Time seemed to blur for him the past couple of days. It was confusing sorting out thoughts he had as Angelus from thoughts when he had his soul. The time in Hell was just a blur of pain, and he tried not to think about that. He dropped the load of kindling onto the ledge next to the fire place.  
  
The clock in the foyer struck 5 bells.  
  
Strange he didn't think he had set the clock, much less wound it. Angel thought, then smiled, Cordelia taking care of him again. Hopefully she would be home soon. He wanted to hear her voice talking to him. Plus he was a little hungry and liked how she made him warm blood. He wanted her to take care of him. Plus with the rain she won't stay out very long.  
  
The clock in the foyer struck 6 bells.  
  
Angel got up from the couch and put down the book he was thumbing through. He wasn't really reading, just trying to pass the time faster. He looked around the room. Maybe the game went into overtime. Did cheerleaders have to stay for the whole game if it was raining so hard? He wished he could hear her heartbeat or smell her coming closer. Angel went over to the front windows of the living room and pulled the dark curtains open to watch the rain fall and watch for Cordelia. The living room had an eerie cast with just the natural light of early twilight pouring into the room and no electric lights on. Angel didn't mind the gloom, he could see just fine. Angel absentmindedly rubbed his stomach...hungry.  
  
The clock in the foyer struck 7 bells.  
  
Angel looked up from the window and around at the darkened room. It had gotten a lot colder in there. What time did she say the game was supposed to start. Maybe they had a rain delay. Angel paced in front of the window. No, football they play no matter what the weather is doing. Rain makes the game more interesting. Maybe it started late for another reason.  
  
Better get the fire started, Cordelia is going to be cold when she gets back. Angel moved to the fire place and started building up the kindling into a small pile and crumpled an old newspaper underneath and lit the fire, careful not to get his hands too close to the flames. He watched the fire start to light and staring into it he saw a vision of the hell dimension. Yes his hell had included fire, don't they all he wondered. He pushed that dark time to the back of his mind and focused on building the fire. He wanted to have Cordelia feel welcome in his home, even if it was a dilapidated mansion. Angel stood and watched the fire start to come to life. He paced in front of the fire place and hoped Cordelia would be home soon...HUNgry.  
  
The clock in the foyer struck 8 bells.  
  
The fire was raging in the fireplace as Angel chucked another log onto the fireplace and he watched the flames build. The living room was very warm, and brightly light by the fireplace.  
  
She has left me.  
  
Pacing in front of the fire place. Hands in his pockets head down, looking at the window every few moments.  
  
HUNGRY.  
  
Back and forth, the sound of the clock in the foyer was ticking so loudly.  
  
Cordelia is not coming back.  
  
Sound of a car driving past...not hers...  
  
Where is she?  
  
Pacing.  
  
HUNGRY.  
  
She is gone, I scared her, I must have grossed her out by feeding in front of her.  
  
Angel picked up another log and tossed it into the fire place. The fire roaring higher.  
  
Has to be warm in here, that way she will come back to me and stay.  
  
Pacing, feeling the carpet under his feet, memorizing the path he was taking.  
  
HUNGRY.  
  
She is mine, why did I let her go, what if she left me?  
  
HUNGRY.  
  
The clock in the foyer struck 9 bells.  
  
Hate that clock.  
  
Hungry.  
  
Angel moved over to the window and stared out into the rain.  
  
Maybe she met up with friends...friends who breathed and have a body temperature.  
  
Angel folded his arms over his chest and looked harder out the window.  
  
Tick tock tick tock  
  
Shut up.  
  
Tick tock tick tock  
  
HUNGRY.  
  
Then a pair of car lights turned up into the driveway. Angel recognized the sound of the little sports car as it quickly drove up the long drive.  
  
CordeliaCordeliaCordelia  
  
Angel thought he could hear her heartbeat when the car's engine stopped and she got out of the car. He saw her run around to the trunk and pull out a box and then make a run for the front door.  
  
MineMineMineMine  
  
Angel went to the door, and pulled it wide open.  
  
HungryHungryHungry  
  
Cordelia smiled at him and quickly moved into mansion foyer. She glanced up at the clock, glad she had wound it, it was now 9:30 pm. She set the cooler down on the table by the door and turned around.  
  
"Hello Ange.." was all she got out as she saw him coming at her in full vamp face, he pulled her into a fierce hug. She was freaked...what was going on with him.  
  
As suddenly as he moved to take her in his arms, once he had her there he took one smell of her and pushed her away.  
  
Cordelia stumbled back, in shock over what was going on. "Angel snap out of it, it is me Cordelia" She reached into her raincoat pocket, hoping that she had a stake in there, Angel looked a lot crazed.  
  
Angel let out a growl. Scarred...her heart was racing and he could hear it. She smelled like another boy, a familiar boy. Harris, the boy had his hands all over her. Mine.  
  
Cordelia decided that she need to shake him out of it, whatever madness was gripping him now. She walked back over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest.  
  
"Angel, you are safe, it is okay, it is me, it is Cordy" She said, squeezing him harder, wanting him snap out of it, and quickly. Cordelia moved her hands up and down his back rubbing her.  
  
Angel leaned in and took a deep smell of her, getting past the smell of the boy, and nuzzled his head into her hair and neck. He was calmed by her heartbeat and her holding him. She was cold and wet. He felt her small hands on his back, stroking, comforting....all the things to make him feel safe again. He wrapped his hands tightly around her.  
  
"It's okay Big Guy, I am back, a little late, but back." Cordelia said in a quiet tone. Probably not a good idea to say anything to loud to a crazed vampire who had you in his grasp. Not a bad place to be.  
  
Angel dropped his head to her shoulder and let out a sigh as he breathed her in. His demon face subsided and he spoke..."I am so sorry..." was all he could say.  
  
Cordelia moved her hand up and stroked his head. She should have skipped the football game, he had only been back a few days, and no where near normal. She wondered if he would ever be normal from his stay in hell.  
  
"No Angel I am sorry, I was late, I lost track of time." She felt him start to relax a bit, and was happy she was able to get through to him. She needed to get him back to normal soon or else she was going to have to get use to having the begeesus scared out of her.  
  
"...you left me" Angel said, his words stilted.  
  
"Yes, but I told you dorkus, that I would be back after the game." Cordelia told him, trying to humor him back to sanity. She was worried when he only spoke in limited words, worried he was reverting back to the mess he was the first night she found him.  
  
"scared...hungry" Angel said. He loosened his grip on Cordelia so he could look at her. She was soaking wet, and he could tell she was still a little scared. At least her heart rate had almost returned to normal so she wouldn't smell so, well, tasty.  
  
"Angel...have you eaten since I left?" She looked up at him; it was so hard to tell anything with his pale complexion.  
  
"No"  
  
"Angel, you do know how to use the microwave?" Cordelia said in a voice that dripped of chastising him.  
  
"You make my blood right." Angel said, sounding like a 7 year old boy.  
  
Cordelia sighed. At least it was a complete sentence. "Okay, I am going to go heat some up for you, come with me" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. She ignored the roaring fire in the fire place, as she had one destination...feeding him before he feed on her.  
  
"Okay, I will always make sure there is blood in your fridge Angel." She pulled him to the counter top and had him sit on the stool. The bright florescent lights of the kitchen made Angel look even paler and did nothing for the drowned rat look she was now sporting.  
  
Cordelia reached into the cupboard and took out two mugs. She quickly went to the fridge and pulled out 3 bags of blood and sliced them one of them open and poured it into the smaller of the two mugs and quickly put it in the microwave and set the time to 54 seconds and started the machine. She then poured the other two bags into the larger mug and set it on top of the microwave. If he hadn't eaten since she left, then he was in starvation mode again.  
  
Angel stared at her and just watched her move quickly through his kitchen. The motions were familiar, he had done them himself, but it felt like it was something he had done a hundred years ago.  
  
Ding.  
  
Cordy opened the microwave and pulled out the mug and reached over and handed it to Angel.  
  
"Drink" She said. Stupid vampire. Why did he have to scare her to death like that. She turned around and put the larger mug in the microwave and set the timer for a minute-thirty. Her guess is that he would be done with the first pint before the timer dinged again.  
  
Angel's senses went alive at the smell of warm blood. He drank down the yummy human blood quickly. So hungry, so good. He thought. Angel finished the pint quickly and looked at Cordelia.  
  
She takes care of me, she didn't leave. Mine.  
  
He set the mug down on the counter. Cordelia quickly took it away and put it into the sink. The microwave dinged again and in a quick motion she pulled it out and quickly handed over to him. Careful not to spill any on her.  
  
"Drink. I need to get the blood that I got tonight. You stay there and drink a little slower." She ordered him in her in-charge voice. She walked out of the kitchen through the living room. She noticed that the fire was roaring nicely and the room was warm and comfortable. She moved into the foyer and closed the wide open door against the rain and cold.  
  
She took off her wet raincoat and hung it on the coat rack. She was chilled to the bone. She should have come right home and not goofed off in the rain all night. She would be luck she didn't get a cold from this latest adventure. She picked up the cooler of blood and quickly moved back to the kitchen.  
  
Angel was sitting in the same spot. Slowly drinking the second mug of blood. Now that his initial hunger had been sated he was starting to think again. Not feeling so crazy. Why hadn't he done this himself? He knew how to use the microwave.  
  
Cordelia opened the refrigerator and stacked the new blood bags behind the 2 that were left from her first blood run on Friday night. She pulled out the carton of orange juice and then poured herself a glass. She turned and looked at Angel.  
  
"Cordy...I am...." Angel started  
  
"Don't you dare say you are sorry, I don't want to hear apologies from you. Angel you have been back from a horrible experience for what 3 days and I took off and left you. So no apologies." Cordy hated that he had gone through something so horrible.  
  
"Okay, thank you for feeding me." Angel said shyly. He put his hand on hers that rested on the countertop close.  
  
Cordy took another sip of her orange juice. His hands weren't cold, must be because of the fire in the other room, warming his body. Or maybe it was the warm blood...oh gross.  
  
"That is fine Big Guy. But from now on if you feel hungry I need you to come in here and warm up a packet of blood. I don't want a crazed starving vampire showing up when I come through the front door okay?" She gave him a warm easy smile and squeezed his hand.  
  
"No more crazyAngel, I promise Cordelia." Angel said, her smile melting him.  
  
"Good. Now finish your dinner." She smiled, she liked being in charge.  
  
He moved the mug to his lips and drank down more of the blood. Human blood felt so good flowing through his dead veins. With each sip he felt like reality was closer to him.  
  
Cordelia shivered, finally the adrenalin in her system settling down as the vampire relaxed and she realized how chilled to the bone she was from the day spent in the rain.  
  
"Cordy, you are soaked through. Why didn't you come home when it started raining so hard?" Angel asked, wanting to know more details about why she smelled like the Harris boy when she first walked into his arms.  
  
"As Head Cheerleader it is my responsibility to stay to the end of the game, regardless of the weather. The fate of the sport. Then Xander and I grabbed dinner, I went to the blood bank and got your dinner, and then I came home to you." Cordelia absent mindedly realized that she had referred to the mansion as home more than once in the past few minutes.  
  
Angel didn't say anything as he took the last sip of his blood and got up and put the mug in the sink, rinsing out the blood so Cordelia wouldn't have too.  
  
"Angel, I need to go get warm. I am going to go upstairs and take a bath, I need to warm up. Will you be okay for a while by yourself?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Sure, I will just read down hear for a little while." Angel felt good she was going to stay again tonight.  
  
"Good, then I am going to get cleaned up, I am sure I smell bad" Cordelia smiled and moved away from the counter toward the living room.  
  
You won't once you get that Harris boy smell off your body.  
  
"Enjoy your bath Cordy." Angel said and smiled slightly. 


	10. Bath Time

Part 10 – Bathtime  
  
Cordy started the water in the bathroom into the large old fashion tub. She loved the fact that it had those dragon claw feet and that it was deep. She adjusted the water to the right temperature and then poured in the bubble bath. Yawning a bit she was tired from the day. Not wanting at all to go to school tomorrow. She couldn't wait until she was done with High School and start her real life. One far away from Sunnyhell, maybe she would go back east to school. Boston was nice and she was sure she could get into Harvard or Boston University. She would need to do well on the SAT's this coming weekend. Have to put up some quality study time, and avoid any bait duties for Miss Likes to Fight.  
  
Cordelia stripped out of the cheerleading uniform and stepped into the warm water. Slipping in her body immediately relaxed. The gentle smell of citrus of her bubble bath. It was pretty mild as she really didn't like to smell like fake flowers and preferred the fruity smells. She sponged her body and cleaned away the stress of the day and really stress of the past hour. She need Angel to start getting back to normal. But what was normal for a vampire. Well biting and drinking and killing. Maybe she would settle for just less crazy and not normal. Heck who wants to be normal anyway. She rested her head against the back of the tub and closed her eyes.  
  
Angel took the stairs two at a time. He had forgotten that the bedroom was probably as cold as the rest of the mansion. He had an arm load of fire wood and figured he should warm up the bedroom for her when she got out of the tub. He wanted to make up for being a lunatic earlier. He set the wood down at the fire place and started making another fire.  
  
Cordy, got up out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her body and pulled the plug to empty the tub. She moved to the mirror and wiped the steam away. She felt warm and clean, her two favorite things. She plugged in the blow dryer and started drying her hair, not a good thing to sleep in wet hair after being out in the cold for so long. She worked the brush through her long hair and felt the warmth of the air drying her hair. She liked the mansion, it was not as modern as her house, but it was nice in its own way. She finished brushing out her hair and then took her red toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. She was glad that Angel's was a different color. The last thing she wanted was vampire cooties.  
  
She turned around and realized that her robe was not hanging on the back of the door, shoot...where had she left it. Cordy unplugged the hairdryer an and set it on the shelf. She was thinking...where had she left her robe, or better yet her pj's. Must be on Angel's chair on the other side of the bedroom.  
  
Cordelia opened the bathroom door and saw that the room was filled with the glow of fire light. It was warm and toasty in the bedroom. She smiled, her vampire had done this for her. Her vampire.  
  
She walked over to the chair, spying her pj's but no robe and picked them up and turned around to go change in the bathroom.  
  
Upon turning around she ran right into Angel's chest.  
  
"Eek!!!!" Cordy let out as she bumped into the vampire. She self consciously moved one hand over the top of her towel, to make sure it had stayed covering her up, at the same time dropping her pj's.  
  
Angel quickly bend down to pick them up at the same time Cordy started to do the same. This gave him a great view of the top of her chest. Mmmmm  
  
"Here let me" He said, quickly picking up the soft clothes from the floor where she dropped them.  
  
"ummm thanks, you startled me" Cordelia said as he stood back up and handed her her night clothes. He was so close to her, she felt surrounded by him.  
  
"I wanted to make sure the bedroom was warm enough for you, after being in the rain for so long." Angel said, moving a lock of hair behind her ear, gently grazing the top of her earlobe with the move.  
  
Things seem to stand still forever. His hand resting on the back of her head.  
  
If the bedroom got any warmer, she was gonna melt, Cordelia thought.  
  
"Excuse me, I am just going to go..well get...well less naked." Cordelia stepped around him and nearly ran to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
She rested her back against the door. Her heart was racing a little at Angel's innocent touch. Her body never reacted that way when Xander touched her casually. Wonder what would happen if he kissed me?  
  
She quickly changed into her pajamas and dropped her wet towel on the bathroom floor. Cordelia took a deep breath, and opened the bathroom door, to face the vampire on the other side.  
  
"Well, I am gonna get into bed, I have school tomorrow and it is really late." Cordelia said. First walking over to the windows and pulling the heavy curtains across the glass. Waking up next to a pile of dust would be bad. Then she moved over to Angel who had taken the chair next to the fireplace.  
  
He looked relaxed as he watched her move through his bedroom. He was a thousand times calmer with her in his bedroom.  
  
"Do you have to go tomorrow?" Angel asked, he knew the answer, but wanted to try anyway.  
  
"Well after being out in the rain, I might come down with a cold and have to stay home." Cordelia thought that it might not be such a good idea leaving him alone all day. Plus, after being out it the rain it was plausible she could have a cold, and nothing was due on Monday.  
  
"Cordy are you sick?" Angel asked full of concern. Humans were fragile things, and he didn't want anything to happen to his Cordelia.  
  
"No I am fine, I just think I can safely miss school tomorrow to hang with you." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Feeling his cool skin against her lips. "But I am still gonna go to bed now, I am so tired I am going to collapse if I don't."  
  
Angel looked up at her, he wanted to pull her down into his lap and feel his lips touch her warm lips, feel her warm tongue in his mouth. "I am going to sit and read for a while, then I'll come to bed." Angel said, willing his body to calm down. Seeing Cordelia in a towel had stirred his blood.  
  
"Why don't you get changed for bed and read there, I will sleep better knowing you aren't wandering around this big place by yourself all night." Cordelia wanted to make sure he had really calmed down, and sulking downstairs meant that she couldn't make sure he was calm.  
  
Angel bit back a smile, a smile of joy that his girl wanted him in bed.  
  
It was good to be back from Hell. 


	11. Not late for School

Part 11 – Not late for School  
  
Cordelia sat on the stool at the table in the chemistry lab. Mr. Leete was talking about physics, things in motion stay in motion, things at rest stay at rest. This is boring. Not that she didn't get physics or science for that matter, it just didn't interest her, at least not since her mind was full of the events of the weekend.  
  
Angel was back from Hell. And she was the only one who knew. The Scoobies would freak out if they knew he was back. They would probably stake first and ask questions later, cause the last time they had seen Angel he was Angelus. Evil and would have killed them in a moment for sport. They could not be kept in the dark forever. Angel was not ready to deal with the guilt that Buffy was sure to bring. He needs at least a week back from hell before she would let her start imposing her guilt on him was a minimum in Cordelia's mind.  
  
Xander was sitting next to her, doodling on his notebook, also not paying attention to the teacher. His thoughts were on Cordelia, he was glad that they had kissed and made up. Things had been better over the summer, and were good until Buffy got back to Sunnydale. They had even had a few small successes in killing several vampires over the course of the summer, working as a team, he, Willow, Cordy and Oz. But now that Buffy was back, they could get back to normal. His job was backing up Buffy no matter what. Especially since dead boy was well dead or at the very least gone. That was one vampire that Xander was glad was gone. He only wished he had been the one to push the sword through Angelus' gut sending him into the spirally vortex. Angel was bad for Buffy, bad for all of them, and his adventures in the spring just proved that he could not be trusted.  
  
Xander moved his hand covertly over to rest onto of Cordelia's hand. He looked up from his notebook at her face and smiled. He squeezed it gently.  
  
Cordelia looked down and saw Xander's big hand over hers. It was warm, really warm. It made her think of the cool hand that was resting on her arm when she woke up this morning. Angel's hand was absently stroking her arm as she woke. A shiver ran up her spine. She thought about waking up next to Angel. She turned over and looked at his face. His eyes were open and he had been watching he sleep. She smiled 'Morning Angel' he was a nice sight in the morning.  
  
'Morning sweetheart' Angel said, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He couldn't help hemself, she was so warm still kinda sleepy.  
  
'Did you get any sleep Angel' she smiled at being called sweetheart, a little disconcerting though. She liked it too much.  
  
'No, I read then watched you sleep. You snore Cordelia." He teased her.  
  
'I so do not snore, Dorkus.' Cordy said. Angel had moved his hand down her arm and he weaved his fingers in between hers. His hands were cool and felt nice on her sleep warm skin.  
  
'How are you feeling this morning, no sniffles?' Angel asked, taking an inventory of her smell and heartbeat and body, wanting to make sure she was not ill from being in the rain.  
  
'No I am fine, thank you for asking.' This morning small talk with Angel was easy, comfortable so right.  
  
'Then you should go to school' Angel said to the girl...loving how she felt so close to him, but knowing that she needed to have normalcy in her life.  
  
'But, I don't want you to be alone' Cordelia said determined.  
  
'I will be fine Cordy,' he squeezed her hand, 'I need to get some sleep, and you would be bored here all day with nothing to do.'  
  
'Are you sure, you have had a very rough few days Angel,' Cordy said very serious.  
  
'And you were here to keep me from turning into a monster. Seriously, all I want to do right now is sleep for a few hours, and you should not miss school' Angel wanted her to stay in bed with him all day is what he really wanted.  
  
'As sure as you promise the minute you wake up you will go downstairs and heat up a bag of blood, eat, then page me.' Cordelia didn't want to argue this early in the morning. Plus, Angel was right she would be bored with him sleeping. She was already itching to get moving and start her day.  
  
'I will, you will probably be done with school before I even roll out of our bed,' He planned on dreaming all day about her.  
  
'Okay, but you are going to page me when you get up. I will leave you my cell phone, you will be able to figure it out right?' Cordelia looked at him. Knowing at some level that he would have no clue hot to make her cell phone work.  
  
'Yes, heat blood, then page you' Angel said, letting out a yawn. He was tired and ready to get some sleep.  
  
'Alright Angel, I will be back as soon as school is done.' Cordelia reluctantly let go of his hand and rolled out of the bed.  
  
Angel grabbed the pillow that Cordelia's head had just vacated and put it under his head. Her scent surrounded his head, he knew he would sleep like a baby.  
  
"Miss Chase, do you know the answer?" Mr. Leete broke into her thoughts of the morning.  
  
"...uhhh sure..." Xander squeezed her hand and she looked down at his notebook, "372?"  
  
"No Cordelia, if you were focusing on the board and not the young man next to you, you would have known that the answer is clearly 42." Mr. Leete admonished her for the public display of affection.  
  
Cordy pulled her hand away from Xander. "Sorry Sir." She said, looking up at the blackboard and realizing that the answer was simply 42, how in the world had Xander calculated that ridiculous number.  
  
At that moment the class bell rang, she was never so glad for that sound to rescue her from embarrassment of getting caught holding hands with Xander. She looked up at the clock, 2:15, she was done with classes today and had to get back to check on Angel.  
  
They walked out of the classroom and into the hall, almost immediately running into Willow and Buffy.  
  
"Hey Cordy, how are you? Great game yesterday, huh?" Willow said very quickly.  
  
"Yah if you were rooting for Bayside and enjoy looking like a drowned rat." Cordelia said with bite, she hadn't completely forgiven the Scoobies.  
  
"Cordy, Willow was just trying to be nice." Xander defended Willow automatically.  
  
Cordelia immediately noticed, and decided to let it go. She was not going to start bickering again with Xander. For some reason it just didn't seem worth it.  
  
At that moment Principle Snyder walked up to the group. "Loitering as usual Summers?" He loved to pick on the Summers girl, especially in front of all her friends.  
  
"No we weren't loitering, we were standing." Buffy said. Snyder was such a pain.  
  
"Well, I have better things you can do with your time, here" Snyder said, putting a box of chocolate bars into her hands, and then went on to put boxes in each of their hands. "You will sell this candy to raise money for new band uniforms."  
  
"But we aren't even in the band." Willow piped in, she was not a band geek.  
  
"Yah, and I don't sell candy." Cordelia said, trying to push the box of candy back onto the short little man.  
  
"Well then Chase you can just get your Daddy to write a big check." Snyder said, shoving the candy back at her.  
  
"Pfft...as if"  
  
"What was that Chase?" Synder asked  
  
"Nothing, sure check, candy sold, not a problem" Cordy said, amazed she caved into the little annoying man.  
  
Snyder sneered at the group and then walked away to tackle another student into selling band candy.  
  
"So, Cordy, we are off to the library to well, we were going to study for the SAT's, want to join us." Willow said to the cheerleader.  
  
"Yah right, what big bad is in town now?" Cordy asked figuring it was just the public way of saying they had a Scooby meeting.  
  
"None that I know of Cordelia, we really are just going to study. Yah know big test on Saturday." Buffy said. A little amazed herself that they were really going to use the library for studying. "Giles promised me he would quiz us on antonyms and such."  
  
"Boy my idea of fun." Xander sighed. Even studying with the Buffster, was not enough of a bonus to not hate the whole studying part.  
  
"Well I would love to join the study session, but I have an appointment this afternoon." Cordelia told them, well she didn't exactly have an appointment but she needed to get back and check on Angel. When was she going to tell them all, especially Buffy that he was back from Hell?  
  
"Ahh come on Cordy, skip it and spend some quality study time with us." Xander practically begged.  
  
"Can't miss it, sorry. I will catch you guys tomorrow." Cordelia, leaned over and gave Xander a peck on the cheek and turned from the group walking away.  
  
She heard Xander say to Willow and Buffy, "Come on then, why don't my two best girls teach me everything I am going to need to know about SAT stuff."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Xander we only have 4 days until the tests, I don't think that is even possible with both Willow and my help."  
  
Cordelia heard the laughter and turned slightly, seeing Xander with his arms around both the girl's shoulders, having apparently gotten completely over the fact she was leaving him. Pfft...she had better things to do with her time. 


	12. Normal Routine

Part 12 – Normal Routine  
  
Cordelia pulled out of the school parking lot and let the top down on her convertible. The rain from yesterday was forgotten, as the sun had burned away the clouds over the course of the morning and the afternoon was warm and bright. A tape of Dingoes ate my baby was in the car's stereo and Cordy turned up the music. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair, the speed the little sports car produced and the sound of music. Dingoes were not the best of bands, but she preferred the newer, less pop, music and this suited her mood. They could be a little edgy and dark and well that was her mood.  
  
Hmmm was a certain vampire rubbing off on her.  
  
Cordy drove the quickest route to the mansion it was almost 4 pm and she had been gone quite a while. She did not want a repeat of last night. She sped the car a bit faster. She loved driving fast.  
  
She pulled up the driveway and stopped in front of the door. She'd love to figure out a way to get the old Crawford Street Mansion restored. It was a classic southern Californian Spanish influenced architecture and loved the thought of bringing the house back to its former glory. She was thinking of the place more and more like home. She thought about her parent's house in the Hills section of Sunnydale. It was all new houses, very modern, very expensive, without a whole lot of character. Sure she loved what she had done with her room there and it was a nice house, but it more and more felt like just a place her parents stopped by in between trips around the globe. Oh well, she would be done with High School soon and had plans on getting out of Sunnyhell, so her parents house didn't really matter. ...then why did she still want to restore the Mansion?  
  
She walked into the foyer and put her book bag down on the floor by the coat rack, and put the box of chocolate bars on the side table. She casually looked in the dusty mirror at her reflection, and was happy with her appearance. This place really needs a good cleaning from top to bottom...how to manage that one....she would need to make a phone call and then figure out how to get Angel out of the house for a bit.  
  
"Welcome home Cordelia." Angel said from behind her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"EEEEKKKK!!!!" Cordelia shouted and turned to Angel, moving very close to his body, "Angel you scared the life out of me! Remind me to get you a bell or something." She absently rested her hand on his chest. It hit her that he sounded very sane, almost normal.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you had heard me, but then I guess you couldn't see me." Angel said, nodding toward the mirror.  
  
"No, I could barely see myself with all that dust." Cordelia said and then turned and looked at the mirror. Her hand looked like it was resting against the air, as there was no sight of Angel's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Yes, this place sure has its share of dust. How was your day?" Angel turned and guided her towards the living room  
  
"Good, you know classes, learning, ogling football players." Cordy said casually taking a seat on the couch. "You didn't page me when you woke up."  
  
Ogling football players, well as long as none of the looked at her, he was fine. "You'd be proud of me, I just got up about a hour ago, I heated a bag of blood, took a shower and got dressed. All done in a calm, rational matter, no insanity." Angel said proudly, and he didn't want to admit he had no clue how to make the cell phone work, and didn't want to tell her that he had almost thrown it out the window. He sat down on the couch next to her, and put his arm across the back of the couch behind her head.  
  
"You couldn't figure out how to use my cell phone could you?" Cordy said, she had the vampire figured out.  
  
"No." Angel said quietly.  
  
"That's okay, you're what two-hundred eight, ninety years old, it is understandable an old man like you would have a hard time." Cordy joked. It was fun talking with a completely sane Angel, even more fun than Saturday night was.  
  
"I am not that old Cordelia." Angel said defending himself. I am not old, just extremely well preserved.  
  
"Well Big Guy, how old are you anyway?" Cordy asked, one of the many items on her list of things to find out about the Vampire.  
  
"Well I was 25 when I was turned, so that would make me 241, as a vampire." Angel said, how slowly time went by when on brooded 100 of those years.  
  
"So that means you are really 276 then." Cordelia said, not asked but said.  
  
"No, I am 241." Angel said back, he could sense a serious discussion starting with the girl. He was not adding another 25 years to his age.  
  
"Actually, it is probably closer to 376, given that we should add the 100 years you just spent in hell." Cordelia was enjoying irking him. It was so obvious that he was a little vain about his age.  
  
"No you can't count that time, it was in an alternate dimension. Plus Vampires start counting how old they are based on when they were turned." Angel said. He was right. She was not going to add 125 years to his age, no way.  
  
"Now that I will give you as, who knows how long it really was, maybe it just felt like 100 years. But seriously Angel, you really need to add the time you were human to your age count. All those experiences helped to shape you too." Cordelia was going to win this argument. She might not have been on the school's debate team but she certaininly could argue with the best of them.  
  
"No Cordelia, it is just not how it is counted." I am right damn it.  
  
"Angel what is your birthday?" Cordelia asked innocently.  
  
"May 16th, I was born in Galway, Ireland." He said proudly, with a little hint of an Irish accent as he said his home country.  
  
"Was that the day you were turned into a vampire Angel?"  
  
"No, that was sometime in the fall, in September, I think, I don't really remember." Lots of questions, I like the fact she is so interested in me.  
  
"See, you just admitted it, you are 276." Cordelia said triumphantly.  
  
"Huh? What kind of bizarre Cordelia logic is that?"  
  
"Well, you did just tell me that your birth date was May 16th and you can't even tell me what day you were turned, so you do the math. You add the number of years you have been a vampire, 241, plus the age when you were turned, 25 and you get 276 whopping years old." Winner and new champion ladies and gentleman.  
  
"But that is not how it is done." Angel said, a lame retort to her logic. Was she right?  
  
"I can't wait till May 16th gets here Angel, we are going to need a cake that is the size of your dinning room table in order for me to fit all 277 candles on top!" Cordelia leaned forward and took her cell phone off of the coffee table.  
  
"Pfft" was all Angel could say. But he was extremely glad that she planned on being around come the spring.  
  
"Aww don't go all broody on me. Hey what are your thoughts about getting out of here tonight?" Cordelia asked as a plan formed in her mind.  
  
"You don't need to stay here if you don't want to Cordelia, I can feed myself now." Angel said. Don't leave me, please don't leave me.  
  
"What, no way, you fixed what one packet of blood on your own today. I can't be sure you are completely back to normal until I see you cook your meals for yourself for at least a week. No, I just had a thought about getting this place cleaned up."  
  
He was never going to heat up a packet of blood again if it meant that she would stay by his side.  
  
"Yah, I figured I would call the Daddy's real estate company and have one of their quick clean crews come over and do a once over of the place. He uses them whenever he wants to get a property sold quickly. They come in with about 40 people and clean the place from top to bottom. Takes about 6 hours." She turned on her phone and started dialing numbers.  
  
"Hi, yes this is Cordelia Chase....Yes they are good, in Europe....Daddy called me, he has a property on Crawford Street he is thinking about renovating for sale, but it needs to be cleaned. It has been abandoned for quite a while.....Yes, that is the property...Well tonight of course, Daddy wants to act quickly on this one...Good, the door will be open, and it will be done by morning...good...Yes charge it to Daddy's new project account...thank you, I'll let Daddy know you took care of this for him, Bye." Cordelia turned off the phone and looked at Angel.  
  
"What just happened?" Angel was in shock at how she just took charge of everything, and didn't get his permission as to what was to be done to his house. I hate the grime and dirt everywhere, maybe he would let her have her way with this, plus he wanted her to like his house.  
  
"Chases are very good at getting things done quickly. I just hate the grime and dirt everywhere." Cordy would have been surprised had she known she had said the exact words Angel was thinking.  
  
"Cordelia, I can't let your father pay to clean my house." Angel said.  
  
"Angel he would not want me staying anywhere that was this way, plus he has lots of money, won't even notice that it was spent." Cordelia said, knowing that her father never really paid any attention to what she did or how much she spent, as long as she didn't interrupt client meetings.  
  
"I love the fact that it is Fall and the sun is just about to set. Come on, we will go over to my place and hang out there for the night and then head back here before sunrise to a new clean house." Cordelia stood up and looked at the shocked vampire.  
  
"I am going to pack a cooler, and check to see if you really did eat a packet of blood, then we can go, why don't you go throw some clothes into a bag, and pack some swim trunks. I feel like doing laps in the pool and it is heated." Cordelia said as she walked to the kitchen.  
  
Angel was dumbfounded. A 17 year old girl, human girl, had just ordered his house cleaned and then ordered him to pack a bag, and what to pack. Who the heck was she; He was a 241 year old vampire who was the Scourge of Europe. Wait a minute...Cordelia...a swim suit...warm water where is the bad in this? Angel took the stairs two at a time to pack a bag.  
  
Cordelia put the cooler in the trunk of her car. She was happy that he had had fed before she got home. It certainly helped his sanity level. She would need to find out what a normal consumption level was for a vampire, she didn't want to see any extra pounds put on that yummy body. Three van's pulled up with the name 'Speedy Cleaning' on the side, and a man came out of the first van with a clipboard.  
  
"Miss Chase?" He asked coming up to the teenager. He could tell she had money and Cordelia had an 'I am in charge' air about her.  
  
"Yes, you are the contractors right?" She put on her best business face.  
  
"Yes, so you want a full cleaning, as if it were to be sold tomorrow?" The man asked, he had done enough of these to know how fickle the Southern California real estate market was to know that this was important.  
  
"Yes top to bottom, and on the third floor there are some creepy dolls, those can be thrown out, as well as the bedding in that room." Cordelia said, wanting to be rid of anything that had touched Spike or that creepy Drusilla.  
  
"Any other instructions?" The man asked as Angel came outside to the car, tossing his bag into the backseat of the convertible.  
  
"Yes, there are some very old books and such in the 2nd floor bedroom. Those aren't to be discarded, nor are any of the boxes on that floor. Just dust and get rid of the grime." Angel ordered, he too used to know how to order servants as he had done before he was turned.  
  
"Not a problem Sir. Miss Chase, I just need you to sign here." Cordelia took the clip board and started signing her name, very big, yet strong script.  
  
"I need it done before dawn, Jerry." Cordelia said, reading the name sewn into the man's shirt.  
  
"Not a problem, should I call you when we are done?" Jerry asked, looking at the young wealthy couple. Maybe they planned on renovating and living here themselves. Nice to be able to afford to hire help to clean your house.  
  
"No that won't be necessary, we will be back early, just before dawn. Angel are you ready?" She asked, dismissing the cleaning crew to get started.  
  
"Sure." He said. Amazing, simply amazing for someone so young to be so mature.  
  
"Well hop in, my pool is calling me!" Cordelia said, getting into her car in the driver's seat and starting the engine. Angel hopped in and looked forward to the evening.  
  
"Seatbelt dorkus." Cordelia said...everyone wore a seatbelt in her car.  
  
Angel simply followed instructions and pulled the belt over his shoulders. He new he had no hope of winning an argument with her, well at least not this particular argument. He was happy.  
  
Cordy sped through town and worked her way toward her parents house. They stopped at a light and you could hear the music coming out of the car's stereo and Angel and Cordy talking and laughing. They looked like a very happy couple out on a warm fall night.  
  
Neither of them noticed Xander on the other side of the interception, stopped at the light as well in his parents station wagon, which they had let him borrow, to go over to Buffy's house. Xander looked and saw the convertible on the in front of him, and then speed past as the light changed to green.  
  
"Hey that looks like Cordelia" Xander thought..."Hey who is that guy in the car with her????" Wishing he had gotten a better look, other than to tell it was a dark haired man sitting next to her in the speeding convertible. 


	13. No we are not going skinny dipping

Part 13 – No we are not going skinny dipping  
  
Cordelia pulled up to the gate and punched in her access code. The gate doors were barely open before she sped through the gate up the driveway to her parent's house. She hit the button for the garage door and it slowly swung open, revealing two other cars, a large black Mercedes sedan and a red BMW convertible.  
  
"Jeez, Cordelia could you have driven any faster?" Angel asked as she quickly pulled into the empty spot in the garage and hit the button to close the garage door. He knew that he could be an aggressive driver, but this girl drove the streets of Sunnydale like it was the Autobahn in Germany. "What, I am an excellent driver Angel. Now I know that I don't have all the years of experience driving that you do, I mean what was it like to be around when Henry Ford rolled out the first Model T?" Cordelia was beginning to enjoy ribbing him about his age.  
  
Angel did not respond, he growled under his breath and undid his seatbelt. I am driving us home tonight.  
  
Cordelia turned to him, "Did you just growl at me Angel?"  
  
"No, just clearing my throat," Angel said, and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Oh, well come on, I will show you around." Cordelia said, getting out of the car and walking to the door leading into the house. She unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen of the house.  
  
Angel stood at the door frame..."Ahh, Cordy, I need an invitation."  
  
She turned around and smiled "Go grab your blood out of the trunk and you clothes, and then you can come in Angel." She flicked a button on her key chain and he heard the trunk pop open.  
  
Angel turned around and went out to car and pulled out the little blue cooler. He had never felt so taken care of by anyone. He closed the trunk to the car and then walked through the door into the kitchen.  
  
Angel set the cooler on the counter and looked around. It was a very modern kitchen with lots of stainless steel and glass. He also noticed the number of windows in the kitchen, and made a mental note that this was not a room to wander into by accident during daylight hours.  
  
"I am so ready to go swim some laps, I am going run upstairs and change. You can change in the cabana by the pool. Just go through those doors and down the path. The lights are motion sensitive, so you should have no problem finding the pool." Cordelia said causally as if it was just another friend over to visit her pool and house.  
  
Can't wait to see you in a swimsuit. "Sure, see you down there Cordy."  
  
Meanwhile...at Buffy's house  
  
"So I think that I saw Cordelia tonight driving around with a guy in her car." Xander said, sitting on Buffy's couch, Willow next too him on one side and Buffy on the other.  
  
Buffy dug into the big bowl of popcorn that was resting on Xander's lap and popped a few kernels into her mouth. "hmm are you sure it was Cordy?" She asked with popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"Fairly sure, not that many red convertibles around town." Xander replied a little sadly.  
  
"Well maybe if it was Cordy it was just one of her you know other friends." Willow said positively. Cordy would not cheat on Xander, she was positive of that, as she looked at the shape of Xander's lips wondering what his kiss would feel like. Stop..bad thoughts...Xander is Cordelia's boyfriend...and I have Oz.  
  
"I guess, but I didn't recognize him, other than the dark hair, and that he was a guy." Xander said, looking at Willow. She looks really good tonight, I wonder if her hair is as soft as it looks. Stop...bad thoughts...Oz is Willow's boyfriend...and I have Cordy...I think.  
  
"Xander it is probably no big deal, just ask her, I am sure she will tell you." Buffy said, Cordelia was nothing if not brutally honest. What did she say once..' Tact is just not saying true stuff. I'll pass.'  
  
"Yah you are probably right Buffster. I so don't want to be the jealous boyfriend type. Plus, how lucky can a guy be my two best girls," Xander said, stretching his arms so they rested on the back of each of the girls shoulders, "and watching movies." The girls relaxed against him, he was their friend and they trusted Xander.  
  
Buffy pressed play on the remote and the three friends went back to watching Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman.  
  
Poolside  
  
Angel walked out of the Cabana wearing surfer shorts that were a dark blue, almost black. He didn't have many other colors. His chest and abs had well defined muscles under pale skin and he moved toward the edge of the pool. All of a sudden soft music started playing out of speakers hidden around the pool area and then lights came on all around.  
  
The pool glowed a soft blue color and the lights around the pool made the whole place look magical. He heard Cordelia's heartbeat and turned around to see her coming down the path.  
  
She was dressed in a terry cloth robe and had her hair clipped up. Cordelia smiled when she saw that Angel did have swim trunks. Boy does he look good in those.  
  
"Thought you would like some music, the sound system out here is great." Cordelia said. Stopping at a lounge chair by the pool and looking at Angel standing on the other side of the pool.  
  
"Yes, it is nice, I love music." Angel said absently, he sat down at the edge of the pool and put his feet in. Expecting the water to be cold he was surprised when it was warm, almost bath water warm.  
  
Cordelia read the surprised expression on his face, almost everyone had it when they first touched their feet to the pool and found out the water was warm. "Isn't it great, the pool is heated."  
  
"Yes, I can see why you heard your pool calling." Angel said looking at her. He then watched as she took off her robe, revealing a bright red swimsuit. As she turned around he saw that it scooped open in the back, revealing a great deal of skin, and showed off her tone body well. She unclipped her hair and let it fall down her back.  
  
He was glad it wasn't a bikini. I would never survive that. And that red color...Angel held back a growl at the site of her next to naked, watching her move around the edge of the pool closer to him.  
  
"Yes, I have been really lucky." Cordelia bent down and hopped into the pool and started swimming clean strokes toward the other end of the pool. She never had felt so lucky in her entire life since she had hit Angel with her car.  
  
Angel watched her swim back and forth across the pool. She was athletic without the build of an athlete. She looks like a water nymph...no a Greek Goddess. Angel chuckled; Cordy would like to know he thought she was a goddess.  
  
Cordelia did ten laps back and forth, and felt the stress of the day leave her body. The water felt good and holding her breath as she dove under the warm water was also nice. She swam over to the edge of the pool where Angel's feet were dangling in the water and popped up between his legs to get a breath of air.  
  
"Hey" Angel said softly looking down at her.  
  
"Hey, are you going to get wet or what?" Cordy asked, and then playfully splashed his legs with water.  
  
"Well, I kinda don't swim Cordelia." Angel said, a bit embarrassed  
  
"Oh that is fine, I can teach you, not a problem. I have been swimming forever." She said, moving a hand to tug on his leg and pull him into the water.  
  
"No it isn't that I don't know how...well it is just that vampires don't exactly float." Angel felt the heat of her hand on his leg. He wanted to feel her whole body around him.  
  
"What are you kidding?" Cordelia asked, loving the new vampire fact she had just learned.  
  
"Nope, sink like a stone, I can walk through water, but can't float on it, making swimming next to impossible."  
  
"Weird." Even if he couldn't swim, he should at least enjoy the water. Cordelia moved her hand back and then skimmed it across the top of the water, creating a huge splash, soaking Angel."  
  
Angel wiped the water from his faced and looked down at the girl. Her hair wet and slicked back, the swimsuit covering all her curves completely, but making him crazy because he could see the shape of her body so perfectly under the thin material.  
  
Cordelia splashed him again, and that is when he made his move. Pushing off the edge of the pool into the water, he made a dive for her. But she anticipated this and swam just out of his reach toward the deep end of the pool. She was treading water out in the middle of the pool, laughing at Angel appearing to be stuck in the shallow end.  
  
"I got you Mr. Vampire!" She said, she wanted to say something witty and that was the only thing that came to mind. She looked at his wet body and absently licked her lips.  
  
Angel looked at her, and then sunk under the water to wet his hair, coming back up he looked around the pool and didn't see Cordy. He turned around was doused again with water. She had quickly swam around behind him and had again splashed him.  
  
"You're a quick swimmer Ms. Chase" Angel said more to himself as Cordy was under the water swimming towards the safety of the middle of the pool.  
  
Cordelia got to the middle of the pool, and thought to herself, safe! When she was grabbed from behind and dunked.  
  
She came up quickly...spitting water, having gotten a mouthful and turned to find that Angel was right behind her. Floating rather easily....."Hey I thought you said you couldn't float?" Cordy demanded.  
  
"I lied." Angel said then let his legs float up and laid back in the water, clearly floating and gloating. He had a smirk on his face, happy he had gotten Cordelia at her own game.  
  
"Why you..." Cordy said taking a quick breath and then diving into the water, swimming underneath Angel's back. Cordy reached out and tugged on his shorts to pull him in the water...effectively trying to dunk him from underneath, before coming back to the surface for air.  
  
Angel reacted quickly and grabbed Cordy by the upper arms and pulled her to the surface of the pool, "Got ya" He said, feeling like a champion.  
  
"No..Annngelll don't dunk me" Cordy said, laughing, and smiling as she felt Angel's hands push her under the water, and then in the same quick motion pull her back to the surface. This time her body was held close in the circle of his arms. She didn't pull away...didn't want too.  
  
Angel pushed her wet hair away from her eyes and let his hand rest on her cheek. They got really quiet and the sound of the pool filter running and the gentle lapping of the water filled the air. The stars in the sky filled the night with twinkles.  
  
"Cordy, I just want to..." Hold you, kiss you, make you mine for eternity.  
  
"Want to what Angel?" kissmekissmekissme Cordy moved closer to Angel's chest, resting her hand on his shoulder for balance in the pool...brushing her foot against the calves of his legs as they both treaded water.  
  
Angel saw the heat in her eyes and felt her heart pounding. "I want to thank you for taking care of me, for bringing me back to reality." He said very softly, looking down into her hazel eyes, feeling the weightlessness of the water.  
  
"I am glad that I hit you with my car, or else who knows what might have happened." So glad I got to him first to take care of him.  
  
"Cordy, I..." Awe to hell with it. Angel leaned in and kissed Cordelia on her lips...pulling her into his embrace in the water. Feeling her sigh and pull in closer to him. It was a kiss full of gratitude and friendship and the spark of something more.  
  
Cordelia fell into the kiss and saw stars from it. She had never seen stars before. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back deeply. I am kissing Angel.  
  
Xander dropped down from looking over the top of the fence at the Chase Residence. Needing to know what Cordy was up to, or if she was cheating (not that kissing Willow counted as cheating on her really. Willow was his best friend, he rationalized)  
  
"Who the hell is that guy?" Xander said out loud to himself. For some reason the dark spike hair seemed really familiar. ...... Angel? 


	14. Nighttime activities

Part 14 – Nighttime activities.  
  
Angel pulled away from Cordelia's lips, ending the soft gentle kiss, and moved his wet hand to rest on the side of her cheek.  
  
Cordelia's eyes were closed and she had a dreamy look on her face. She opened her eyes, and looked at Angel and whispered "wow."  
  
"My thoughts exactly" Angel said. Loving how it felt to have her so close to him.  
  
"I'm starting to wrinkle" Cordelia said as she pushed away from him gently and swam to the edge of the pool, and then pulled herself up out of the water. She need to get a little distance from him, her heart was racing and she wasn't sure what it all meant.  
  
Angel watched her swim to the edge of the pool and get out. He heard her heart racing and the macho side of him swelled with pride, as well as another region he was sure Cordelia wasn't ready to know about yet. He swam over to the edge and got out of the pool. He picked up a towel and began rubbing the water off his body. He watched as Cordelia stepped over to the fresh water shower and rinsed the chlorine water from her body. He loved the sight of her standing under the shower of water, he only wished she wasn't wearing anything.  
  
He picked up the another towel resting on the lounge and walked it over to Cordelia, and as she stepped out from under the spray of warm fresh water, he handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks Angel." She said quietly. Why did she feel shy around Angel. I am Cordelia Chase Damn it!  
  
Angel remained quiet but stepped under the shower himself and rinsed away the chorine smell from his body as well. He only wished the water was a little hotter so that his body would be warm for when he kissed Cordy again, which was going to be very soon.  
  
Cordelia moved slowly over to the lounge chair, having wrapped the one towel around her body, she picked up another to dry her hair. She wanted to say something to him, anything, but was afraid to open her mouth for fear of the instantaneous babble factor starting. She started fiercely rubbing the towel to her hair.  
  
Angel moved from the shower to sit behind Cordy on the lounge chair. He put his hands up to her head and stopped her rubbing so hard. "Hey your going to pull all your hair out." He pulled her hands down then took the towel and gently started rubbing her hair, liking being close to her. "I am not sorry that I kissed you."  
  
"I am not sorry either Angel. It just took me by surprise." Cordy said, relaxing at Angel's touch and leaning back into him as he dried her hair. He was running his fingers through, gently combing out the tangles.  
  
"Me too." Angel said, he loved having her close.  
  
"Can we take this slow Angel." Cordy asked, not sure why she needed time to figure everything out, but that she knew that she didn't want to rush.  
  
"Yes, I have been practicing patience for 240 years; I can give you all the time that you need Cordelia."  
  
"276 years, Angel" Cordy said with a smile. Her eyes closed, relaxed against the feel of his hands in her hair.  
  
"Pfft.....How about if we go home and get some sleep, maybe they will have finished the bedroom by now?" Angel asked. He wanted to sleep in his bed with his girl, and was a little worried that the Chase residence had plenty of other bedroom choices that would not involve him being able to sleep next to Cordelia.  
  
"Sounds good, it is a school night. Let me just change out of this swimsuit and grab some more clothes." Cordelia said. I think I want to go home with him.  
  
Angel smiled and pressed a kiss onto the top of his girl's head. "I am ready to be out of these wet swim trunks as well. Meet you in the kitchen in a few?"  
  
"Yep, give me 5 minutes, and then we are off." Cordelia said standing up and looking down at Angel. She knew she was making a Big choice going back to the mansion with him. I think I am ready to make that choice.  
  
...meanwhile on the mean streets of Sunnydale  
  
Xander scuffed his way home from what he had just witnessed. Cordy was kissing another guy. He saw Cordy kissing another guy. Couldn't have been Angel, he was gone. It must have been some guy from UC Sunnydale. Cordelia is not a cheater...how did this happen. Had she found out about the kisses he had had with Willow? He didn't know for sure, but really wanted to know. He looked down at his watch, it was almost 1 am. Too late to call Willow and talk to her, he'd have to sort this out in the morning. Xander continued on his way home, wondering how he could have lost Cordy without a big fight scene.  
  
....Ten minutes till 2 am  
  
Angel sat patiently at the kitchen table. It had taken him all of 5 minutes to change out of the swim trunks back into jeans and a black button down shirt. He had heated up a packet of blood and drank it down. Happy that Cordy had thought to bring him food. He had put the blood cooler in the backseat of the convertible as well as his duffle bag. He had paced through the kitchen waiting for Cordy.  
  
He heard the sounds of her moving around the house and wasn't worried that she had gone off to hide somewhere. But she sure was taking a long time. I wonder what would have happened had we agreed on 15 minutes, it would be dawn before she made it back down the stairs.  
  
Cordelia came into the kitchen with a large suitcase and a garment bag hung over her shoulder. "Sorry, wanted to have enough to last till my Rosario gets back next week." She said rolling the suitcase toward the door to the garage. Angel got up and walked over to her, taking the garment bag off her shoulder, amazed at how heavy it was.  
  
"Let's load this up, and get going." Angel said. He wanted to get home and see how the cleaning crew was progressing and then go crawl into bed with his girl.  
  
Cordy took a look around the kitchen and then followed Angel into the garage. She let out a big yawn and looked at the clock, amazed that it was almost 2 am. She pressed the button on the wall and the garage door opened, and then she clicked the smaller button on her key chain to open the trunk. Angel had taken both bags from her and loaded them quickly into the trunk. He had to maneuver them a little so that they would both fit in the small car. Cordelia stood next to him as he packed up the sports car and yawned.  
  
"I am driving." Angel stated. Not a question, not a request, a statement.  
  
"No...(yawn)...I can drive...(yawn)" Cordy said, nobody but her drives her sports car.  
  
"Cor, you don't see me yawning, give me the keys and I will get us home safely, you are about ready to fall asleep where you stand." Angel said, using his most convincing voice possible, and maybe a little vampire thrall.  
  
Cordelia stood there a moment and thought about it, and then decided that Angel was a creature of the night, and she, a human, could not keep her eyes open much longer. "Okay, but be careful." She ordered, and then tossed him her keys.  
  
"Arrgghhh!!" Angel shouted after catching her keys and then instantly dropping them. He looked down at the metal on the ground and saw that there was a little silver cross attached to the key ring. He put his hand to his mouth and sucked on the little red mark that had formed where the cross had burned him.  
  
Cordelia couldn't help herself, she started laughing. Maybe she was just overtired, but that had to be the funniest thing she had seen all day. Angel was giving her a fierce look, like a very pissed off vampire, at being laughed at.  
  
"Oh Angel it is only a little burn, no worse than if you got sunburned..." She giggled at that comment. She was hysterical because she was overtired. She bent over and picked up the key ring. Maybe she was too tired to drive. She took the cross and twisted it around on the key ring until it popped off and then she dropped the cross into her purse. "A girl can never be too careful Angel, especially in Sunnydale."  
  
"Well it stings." Angel said pouting.  
  
"Here..." Cordy reached up and pulled his hand away from his mouth to inspect the damage, "I have seen much worse damage done to your body Angel." She turned his hand looking at the little burn and then bent her head down and kissed it softly. "See all better, by morning you won't even notice that it was there." Even exhausted she was sensible. "Take me home Angel." And she placed the keys into his hands.  
  
"Okay." Angel said, and smiled. Taking the keys and hopping into the driver's seat to the little red speed machine.  
  
Angel drove across town quickly and well, like a race car driver, is what Cordelia thought. Funny, I have known Angel for quite a while and this is the first time I have ridden with him driving a car. Yawn....I can keep my eyes open. Cordy's eyes closed and she nodded off.  
  
Angel turned down Crawford Street and then up turned into the driveway. The cleaning crew vans were still there and he could hear the sounds of people working. He put the car in park and then turn off the ignition. Little Miss 'I can drive' was sound asleep in the passenger seat, with a little bit of drool running down the corner of her mouth. Angel got out of the car and quietly closed his door and then went around to the passenger side, opened the door, and picked up the sleeping girl. She moved her arms around Angel's neck and snuggled closer in her sleep. He noticed that she was in a soft t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms, looking about 10 years old, except for the ripe full breasts under her t-shirt.  
  
He closed the passenger door with his hip and then walked toward the front door. It opened for him and standing there was Jerry, the foreman of the cleaning crew.  
  
"Sir your back earlier than we expected!" Jerry said loudly and quickly.  
  
"Shh" Angel growled at the man as Cordy shifted in his arms, starting to wake from the noise. "Shh...go back to sleep Cordy," and then in a quite voice to Jerry, "Is the second floor bedroom clean?"  
  
"Yes Sir, we just have the lower level." Jerry said, this man looked powerful and not someone he wanted to piss off.  
  
"Fine, I am taking her up to bed, I don't expect we will be disturbed. You can let yourselves out I presume." Angel said in a quiet but commanding tone.  
  
"Yes that won't be a problem; we should be done in about an hour or so Sir."  
  
"Good, thank you Jerry." Angel said moving toward the staircase, Cordelia nuzzling her head further into his neck, still sleeping. He took the stairs two at a time to get to his bedroom. He did notice that the banister was cleaned and polished, and he could smell that much of the dust and dirt was gone. Cordelia Chase you are an amazing woman.  
  
Angel pushed open his bedroom door with his shoulder and was again pleasantly surprised at how good things looked cleaned up. He walked over to the bed and gently put Cordy down on it and untangled her arms.  
  
"(yawn)...Angel where am I?" Cordy asked still a half asleep. She felt the soft bed under her bottom and knew all she had to do was crawl under the covers and go back to sleep.  
  
"My bed Cordelia, we are home." Angel said softly, moving a stray lock of hair away from her face. He pulled back the covers and lifted one leg at a time, gently pulling away her sneakers, and then placing her feet on the bed. Cordelia blinked at him with big eyes, and would have smiled had she not been so tired. Angel pulled the blanket up over her legs and started to push her down into the bed.  
  
"No, wait" Cordelia said, not ready to lie down just yet. She reached under her t-shirt and unhooked her bra and then wiggled her way out of it without taking off her t-shirt. She tossed the lacy fabric to the end of the bed then pushed herself under the covers and closed her eyes. More than ready to go to sleep.  
  
Angel watched her in total amazement. Granted he could have gotten the bra off in record time, but that was impressive. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Her hair smelled soft and clean and so Cordelia. He pulled back and looked at her, then moved around the room, noting that nothing looked out of place from the cleaning crew's activities. He walked over to the door and closed it then headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before getting into bed with Cordy. He at first thought a cold shower would be what would cool down his libido, then decided a hot one so that his body would be warm for her. The sounds of the cleaning crew working downstairs were only heard by him and his super vampire hearing.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Cordelia woke up to find herself again in the arms of a vampire. She was starting to get very use to waking up in his arms. Well actually one of his arms was above his head, and the other arm was bent so that his hand was cupping her bottom underneath the blankets. The mansion was quiet and she looked over at the digital clock that she had put on Angel's nightstand and saw that the time read 5:30 am. Way too early to get up...another hour, hour and a half, don't want bags forming under my eyes. Cordy closed her eyes and went back to sleep, content in Angel's grasp. 


	15. Conversations in the Library

Part 15 – Conversations in the Library  
  
"I tell you Willow, I am positive I saw Cordy making out with some guy in her pool." Xander said to Willow over SAT study guide books spread across the main table in the Library.  
  
"How can you be sure Xander, it could have been her parents in the pool." Willow moved her hand to rest on Xander's hand, comforting him, knowing that Cordelia would not be one who would cheat on her boyfriend.  
  
"Well that could be, it was hard to see from where I was, I mean I even thought it could have been Angel. But what about the guy I saw her riding across town with in her car last night?" Xander asked, absently rubbing his thumb over Willow's soft skin.  
  
"Well we know it can't possibly be Angel, he is dead, or well not dead exactly but not here. Buffy said he got sucked into the vortex and the statue sealed up, poof no Angel. Maybe she was just giving one of the football players a ride home." Willow said...moving her foot under the table to rub against Xander's leg.  
  
"Yah you are probably right, Cordy wouldn't cheat on me." Xander said, leaning in a little closer to Willow not able to help himself.  
  
"So what is up with all the teachers lately, and where is Giles? It is so not like him to skip out on responsibilities even if it is just babysitting us in study hall." Willow said with concern in her voice.  
  
"I don't know Will, but I kind of like it, my parents told me I could have the car, as they wouldn't be caught dead in a station wagon. Plus Ms. Murphy said that we didn't have to take anymore quizzes in Math because she didn't want to grade any more papers and she thought it might piss of Snyder. I tell you, it has been a great day in my book!" Xander said, moving in a little closer to Willow.  
  
"You know we should get back to studying, if you want to do well on the SAT's on Saturday Xander." Willow said, a little nervous at how close she had managed to move herself next to Xander and how good his lips looked. At that moment the Library doors banged opened and in walked Cordelia. Both Willow and Xander jumped apart, as if they had been caught doing something.  
  
"So the weirdest thing just happen, I was in the nurse's office explaining why I was late to school, and she asked me why I even bothered coming in, that it was a beautiful day and that I should enjoy it and not waste my time here." Cordelia said, coming up to the table and putting her books down and looking at Xander and Willow.  
  
"I know the whole school is acting strange, most of my afternoon classes were canceled and Giles is nowhere to be found." Willow said quickly trying to move away from Xander without being obvious.  
  
"I think it might be more than just hear at school, I was late because I had to break up an argument with the cleaning crew at the Mansion about how to set up a hop-scotch board on the driveway." Cordelia said, remembering running really late for school and then finding half the cleaning crew from the night before in the driveway drawing on the pavement with chalk. Most of them were eating candy bars and talking a million miles an hour in Spanish. She didn't think much of it, as the Mansion was now clean and she didn't sneeze every time she walked past something too quickly kicking up dust. "It was really weird seeing them all in the driveway, acting like kids. It took quite a bit of yelling to get them to leave, but they were happy when I handed them the other box of Band Candy Bars that Snyder has us selling."  
  
"Something odd happening in Sunnydale." Xander said sarcastically, then went on to ask the question that was really bothering him, "Cordy, I saw you last night driving across town with a guy in your car." Lets see what she says about this little bit of information.  
  
How to answer this one, without lying, well without lying too much. "Oh yeah, I was out last night, in my car." Cordelia said...Maybe Xander will drop the question.  
  
"I know, I was on my way over to Buffy's house when I saw you, driving very quickly I might add." Xander said, waiting for more of an answer.  
  
"Oh, yah, well I had to chauffer one of Daddy's clients from a real estate site he is interested in to the house for a meeting." It is acting, not lying.  
  
"Oh so your parents are back from their trip?" Xander asked, he knew that Cordy's father had dark hair, and she and her mother had similar features, so maybe Willow was right.  
  
"Yes for the moment, it is hard to keep track of their comings and goings." Not a complete lie.  
  
"Well Cor, you will find this funny, I almost thought that it was Angel that you were riding around with in your car," Xander said, almost laughing at the thought, and then knowing that she was not kissing any guy in the pool at her house.  
  
"Pfft...Angel, that is a good one Xander!" Oh god, he saw us, well we weren't doing anything wrong just driving around town...and kissing in the pool.  
  
"Could you guys imagine if Angel did find a way back, Buffy would be so happy." Willow said, wishing it would be true for her best friend.  
  
"Yah, then we could triple date, me and Cordy, you and Oz, and Buffy and Deadboy." Xander chuckled at calling Angel deadboy.  
  
"Xander that is not nice." Cordy said, instantly defending Angel.  
  
"I know, it was just a passing thought, I wouldn't wish that evil bastard on Buffy." Xander said, misinterpreting what Cordy was referring to as being not nice.  
  
"But Xander, I don't think that Angel would comeback evil, I think my spell might have worked, and he would have a permanent soul. He and Buffy could be together." Willow said, sad that her spell had not worked earlier, before Buffy had to send Angel into the vortex.  
  
"The spell worked?" Cordy asked. If Angel's soul is permanent what does that mean, if he knows will he go running to the Slayer?  
  
"Well, I am pretty sure it worked, I mean the Orb got all glowy and well I could feel energy passing through me. Plus I tweaked the spell so that the whole perfect happiness clause was not longer an issue." Willow said proudly.  
  
"Wow, didn't know you knew how to tweak spells Willow, your becoming quite a witch." Xander said, always a little awed by how smart and talented Willow was compared to all his other friends. "But you know, I think it is good riddance that Deadboy is gone, he was bad news for Buffy and all of us. I mean he did kill Jenny Calendar, and torture Giles."  
  
"Yes, but Xander he did not have a soul, it wasn't really Angel's fault." Cordy said coming to Angel's defense again. This time being a little more direct.  
  
"What about Angel's fault?" Buffy Summers asked walking into the library.  
  
"Oh nothing, just talking about, nothing...So do you know where Giles is?" Willow asked quickly, not wanting to talk about something so painful in front of Buffy.  
  
"harrumph, Yes he and my mother are busy planning the rest of my life, one minute at a time." Buffy said, moving to sit in the empty chair next to Xander.  
  
Cordelia was glad that the topic of Angel was dropped; she had no idea how she was going to tell them that Angel was back and not evil. Was his soul really permanent?  
  
"Well that is a bummer Buff, but I guess that is the price one pays for skipping town for the summer." Xander said, talking before his brain was fully engaged.  
  
"Xander!" Willow chastised, again not wanting to upset Buffy.  
  
"It is okay Willow, so what are you guys up too?" Buffy asked, ignoring all the SAT books on the table, wanting to forget the test was coming up on Saturday.  
  
"I was helping Xander with some basic math for the SAT's want to join our study fun?" Willow quickly asked Buffy, wanting to make her feel included and part of the group.  
  
Cordelia was lost in thought about Angel's soul being permanent and was ignoring the chatter amongst the Scooby gang.  
  
"Sure, what can it hurt right? Cordy you studying too?" Buffy asked, wanting to bring Xander's girlfriend ughh into the conversation.  
  
"Huh...what...oh no I was just..." Cordelia said, caught off guard by Buffy's question. "Listen, since I got a free pass to skip today, I think I am going to head home to get a few things done." Cordelia stood up and picked up her books. She wanted to get back to the mansion and find out if Angel could tell if his soul was permanent and what it meant. She walked out of the library with a passing goodbye on her lips.  
  
Xander watched her go...odd, no kiss hello or good-bye, what is up with Cordy?  
  
"Guess she doesn't need to study. I say we get stuff done quickly then head over to the Bronze." Buffy said, ignoring the cheerleader's departure.  
  
"Sounds good, Oz and Dingoes are playing tonight. Now should we start with the verbal section or the math?" Willow asked eager to start studying.  
  
Both Buffy and Xander let out a sigh at the same time, the last place they wanted to be was cooped up in the library studying.  
  
TBC 


	16. Time to talk

Part 16 – Time to talk  
  
Cordelia pulled up to the place she was more and more considering home, the Crawford Street Mansion. Her head was spinning from all the thoughts rolling through it. It seemed like the night she hit Angel wit her car was a lifetime ago, not just 5 long nights ago. Sleeping with him to comfort him from nightmares had been her original intention. Now it was just something she expected at the end of the day. And what about Xander. Xander's kisses did not make her see stars or wish for immortality to be spent with a tall dark brooding vampire.  
  
Putting the car into park, she noticed that the drapes to the living room were closed, meaning that Angel was awake. She wanted to see him. Wanted to tell him that his soul was his to keep. Wanted to see how quickly he ran out of the mansion once the sun was down to find Buffy.  
  
Walking into the foyer she set her keys and purse on the side table and closed the door quietly behind her. She looked in the mirror, the now clean mirror and thought her face looked a little sad. I am probably loosing Angel tonight. Cordy turned and walked into the living room, seeing Angel, shirtless and slightly sweaty (aka hot) slowly moving his arms in a controlled motion. Tai Chi. Cordy leaned against the door jam and silently watched him. He moved elegantly and finished the move and look up to her and smile.  
  
"Hi." Angel said, moving over to the sofa and picking up a towel, casually wrapping it around his neck and moving closer to Cordy. He took one of her small hands in both of his and rubbed her fingers. "I am glad your home." He said full of honesty.  
  
"Me too." Cordy said softly with a smile, looking up into Angel's dark chocolate brown eyes. I am in trouble; I am just lost in those eyes of his.  
  
Angel bent his head down and captured her lips in a kiss. One of longing and hunger. Taking both of them by surprise. Her tongue battled with his in a dueling match of emotion. Cordy leaned into him, smelling the maleness of him and wanting to feel his arms around her body. Her hands were trapped in his larger ones and all she could do was let him lead her through the kiss. His pace, his direction.  
  
Angel pulled away when he felt her need for breath and placed a large hand on her cheek. Taking her in, loving that she came home to him. MINE. "You are glad to be home aren't you." Angel said devilishly. What he wanted to do was toss the girl over his shoulder and take her to his bed. Not yet, but soon.  
  
"Yes, it was an odd day at school." Cordy wanted to melt back into his arms, but instead pulled away slightly and moved toward the couch. Angel followed her over and sat next to her.  
  
"Why, well it is Sunnydale, so not that unusual." Angel said, he could do small talk, but he would have to have a serious discussion with her about going out in such short skirts and tight sweaters.  
  
"Xander saw us last night." Cordy said. She didn't want to beat around the bush.  
  
"So." Angel could careless if the Harris boy saw them together. Maybe that would mean that he would get the hint and stay away from his girl.  
  
"So ... Angel, it means that pretty soon we are going to have to tell everyone that you are back."  
  
"I expected as much." Angel again was a little confused as to what the big deal was about the Scoobies finding out he was back. Coming back from Hell not such an unusual thing here in Sunnydale.  
  
"And well I would imagine that you and Buffy will want to, well want to, getbacktogehter." Cordelia blurted out. There I said it, not so hard...gonna just get up and go now.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Angel asked, a little confused, he hadn't seen Buffy in what felt like 100 years and hadn't he just been kissing Cordelia. Maybe she was having memory problems. Only one known solution...remind her.  
  
Angel lifted up her chin with two gentle fingers and then lowered his lips, capturing hers in a kiss. Not a deep as the last one, but intense and powerful just the same.  
  
Cordelia could not even think straight. Her heart was pounding so hard and her body was tingling all over. She pulled away slightly; she needed to get everything out about this before things went any further with Angel. She looked at him with wide hazel eyes, "Angel, you, Buffy, star-crossed lovers, bound to love only each other." She stuttered, she couldn't believe she was stuttering.  
  
"No that was in the past. It was a long, long time ago." Angel said, leaning in and kissing her ear. He could not seem to get enough of the taste of Cordelia.  
  
"Angel stop, it was only 4 months ago, and she was the love of your long undead life." She tried to push him away, but her hands touching his bare shoulders felt more like a caress.  
  
"Sweetheart, she sent me to hell, I don't think there is a better sign that the relationship is over." Angel breathed into her ear and then moved his mouth down to gently suck on the spot where her neck met her shoulders. His hands moving to wrap around her back and pull her closer. If nothing else he did know how to drive a woman wild.  
  
"But you were Angelus then, and well you were turned back just before she pushed the sword through you, Willow worked a spell. Angel stop!" Cordelia said, she needed to reason with him, and it was impossible with him groping her...not that she really wanted it to stop.  
  
"I can't stop, want you." Angel said, as he kissed his way up under her chin, then started sliding kisses closer to her mouth. He knew one sure- fire way to get her to stop talking, as his lips claimed hers again and he moved his hand to cup her breast.  
  
Cordy sighed into Angel's arms, and kissed him back. So much for talking, so much for telling him his soul was permanent so he could run back to Miss Blonde-in-a-Box.. 


	17. Wackiness ensues on the Hellmouth

Part 17 – Wackiness ensues on the Hellmouth  
  
Meanwhile...at Giles apartment  
  
"Ripper...how did you get that name, it is so cool" Joyce Summers said, chewing loudly on her bubble gum reading the back of an album cover.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know pet." Giles said in a thick street roughened English accent. He stood up and wrapped his long sleeve shirt around his waist and curled a pack of smokes into the arm of his t-shirt. He looked down and Joyce and appreciated her fine figure. She wants me, and well I might bloody well let her have me.  
  
"Ripper, I am bored, wanna go to the Bronze?" Joyce asked standing up from her spot on the floor, taking the cigarette Giles had lit for her and taking a deep drag.  
  
"No that place blows...I have a better idea, lets hit the streets and see what sort of damage we can cause." Giles said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a rough quick kiss before heading for the door.  
  
"Oh Ripper..." Joyce sighed.  
  
Later at the Bronze  
  
"Hey I think that is my doctor." Willow said looking in shock at the sight of her family doctor up on the stage of the Bronze singing Lou Lou without his shirt on and a tie slung around his neck.  
  
"Ewwww...come on we need to find Giles and figure out what is going on with all the adults. They are so wigging me out." Buffy said to Willow.  
  
"Buffy, I haven't seen him all day, he never showed up for school." Willow said concern as Snyder came up to the two girls, wanting to prove he was one of the cool guys.  
  
"Hey Summers, Willow, what is up?" Snyder said putting his arms around Buffy and Willow.  
  
"uh Hi Principal Snyder." Buffy said, the wig factor at full blast now.  
  
"Call me Snyder, just the last name is cool, like Barbarino!" Snyder said, looking around the Bronze, ogling the older women passing by, busily ignoring him.  
  
"Oh now that Ms. Murphy, is she a handful." Snyder pulled his hands away from the girls, and then started following the older women across the bar.  
  
"We so need them to snap out of this!" Willow said to Buffy, panic starting to set in.  
  
"Yes you are so right, why don't you grab Oz and head over to the library to do some research on this, see if you can figure something out while I go try and find Giles. Why don't you call Cordy and have her pick up Xander, and meet you there." Buffy ordered in her take charge way. She was now in full slayer mode, ready to take on the world, even if it was full of crazed teenage-acting-adults.  
  
"Okay, call me when you find him." Willow said, heading in the direction of Oz, on a mission to be research girl and find a solution to the lasted big bad to hit the Hellmouth.  
  
At the Library  
  
"Xander, I am glad I got a hold of you, I tried Cordy's cell phone, but no answer...I thought she was with you...Yes it is crazy all over town...Were at the library, we need help with the research thing...Buffy went to look for Giles...okay see you shortly." Willow hung up the phone and turned to Oz. "Oz, Cordy isn't with Xander and she didn't pick up her cell phone, you think she is okay?"  
  
"I am sure she is fine, no one seems violent out there, just acting like teenagers. I am sure she is fine. Xander on his way over to help hunt through old books?" Oz took her hand, and looked into Willow's eyes.  
  
"Yes, he still has his parent's car, he said he would be here in a flash." Willow looked back at Oz, feeling a little guilty still about the clothes fluke kiss with Xander.  
  
"Good then I have time for this," Oz leaned in and kissed Willow gently on the lips.  
  
Willow sighed into the kiss...her head full of Oz and not badness that was Sunnydale.  
  
At the Mansion  
  
Cordelia was hearing bells...as Angel was kissing her deeply. His hands were all over her body and she felt like she was melting into him. What was that ringing...Cell phone...what is a cell phone? She pulled back from Angel, more to get some air, and also to react to her ringing phone.  
  
"Angel stop, it could be important." She looked at him; his eyes told her nothing right now was more important than kissing her. She shook her head a little to try to be able to think straight and got up from the couch and walked on jelly legs into the foyer to her purse. Her message light was blinking on the cell phone and she punched in the code to here her voice mail. Before she knew it Angel had snuck up behind her and was again kissing her neck.  
  
The message was from Willow, big research party at the library...get Xander...meet them there.  
  
"Don't (kiss on her neck) think that (kiss on her earlobe, then a little sucking on her earlobe) you should (rubbing his tongue on said earlobe sending chills down her spine) go out tonight. (moving his hands to rest on her hips) Not safe out there." Angel said, torturing her body with his mouth.  
  
"Is it any safer in here?" Cordelia asked her body on fire from Angel's kisses.  
  
"Your always safe with me sweetheart." Angel said, pulling her body closer to his, soon his bed was calling. "Forget the research party; I have my own research I want to conduct." Angel knew he sounded like a dirty old man, but hey he was 276...ugh...241...damn Cordy. If only his soul were permanent, then he could really show her what he wanted to do to her.  
  
"Angel you promised me we go slow." Cordy said, wanting to put the breaks on a little, so much had happened in the past few days, she wanted to make sure she was not rebound girl.  
  
"Yes I did, but that doesn't mean," He kissed her mouth gently, "that I am not going to kiss you," then rubbing his thumb against her sweater covered nipple, "and touching you," then he pulled her closer, holding her tightly to his body, "and holding you."  
  
Cordy just about melted in the spot she was in. Thank god for Angel's strong arms to hold her up.  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs. I will build you a nice fire in the fire place to take the chill off, and while you are warming up, I will take a shower." A cold shower, a very cold shower.  
  
The thought of Angel dripping wet and naked in the shower made Cordy lick her lips, and just nod at his suggestion. "And when you get done with your shower?" She asked, wanting to know the answer, but also wanting to not know what was to come.  
  
"Well you Miss Chase need to finish reading Macbeth, if I remember your list of things to do today." Angel said, remembering her complain about her long list of reading for Senior English class.  
  
"I should really go over to the library and help the Scoobies." Cordy said, wanting to avoid doing homework, and also get some space from this vampire that was starting to be her entire world.  
  
"No I don't think so, homework, then I am kissing you some more, then sleep." Angel said that in a tone meaning that was his final answer as to the events of the evening.  
  
"Pfft..." Cordy started to complain when Angel quickly moved and tossed her over his shoulder. "Angel...put me down!" She started hitting his back with her fists. She so was not going to be man handled.  
  
"Enough," Angel growled as he smacked her bottom one time, hard enough to get her to stop beating his back. "You are not going out there to face some big bad until I am up to full strength and can protect you Cordelia." He reached over and turned off the foyer light and started up the stairs with the girl ungracefully over his shoulder.  
  
"You seem strong enough now Dorkus." Cordelia said quietly, part of her relieved she didn't have to join the research party tonight, glad that Angel understood that she had schoolwork that was important to her, glad that she was going to get more kisses.  
  
Angel smacked her bottom again, "I heard that. And from now on, your skirts are not going to be this short. And tomorrow at school you are ending it with Harris."  
  
"Pfft." So he likes me in short skirts, Cordy thought, feeling her bottom sting a little from the second smack. Yes, given everything that was going on, even if she never told them about her and Angel, it was over with Xander.  
  
She reached down and smacked Angel on his butt... see how he likes it.  
  
Angel decided then and there that the Fall was his favorite time of year, and was never so glad in his life that he got hit by a car.  
  
Grrr Arrgh 


End file.
